Save me
by Drama is awesome
Summary: Rukia is being abused by the father of her child and she's had enough
1. Chapter 1

**A/N New story and stuff still working on gang life be like this is a request from a friend she wanted me to do this so I'm posting this for her hope she and the rest of you guys like it so umm yeah let's go and as you know I don't own bleach and please excuse the mistakes and stuff okay okay now here we go.**

**Chapter 1**

Rukia Kuchiki has been living with the Father of her child for a long time you would think that Rukia was happy but in reality she was far from it. Her baby's daddy name was Renji Abarai. She for a while thought that he loved her but she couldn't have been more wrong. It all started when she caught him cheating that she decided to take her son and leave but he wasn't having that. She tried escaping but then he finally threatened Rukia saying he would kill their son and her friends and family.

Now when Rukia disrespected Renji or didn't do as Renji says she would get beat up horribly so when she had to go out in public she would cover it up with make up the best she could so no one would notice but sometimes make up wasn't enough. Now why don't she ask for help well she's afraid to and plus Renji is a powerful man he knows people who would track her and her son down and hurt her but most importantly him.

Now here Rukia is standing in the bathroom of her no Renji's home applying make up to her face so she can go get her son from school. When she was finished she with the make up she quickly approached the door ready to go opening it quickly when the door slammed right back on her.

"Where the hell do you think your going Rukia?"

Rukia backed away from Renji a little meaning far away from him "I was going to pick up our son from school."

Renji growled "What have I told you Rukia never leave this house without telling me."

Rukia gulped "I' sorry Renji but I'm running late picking him up."

"So your saying you'd rather be with that ass of a son then be with me?"

Rukia shook her head vigorously "No Renji I wasn't saying that at all" Rukia was now crying. Renji continued to stare at her as well as growl and before Rukia knew it she was being punched by Renji. "Re-Re-Renji please stop it hurts your hurting me." Renji continued the brutal attacks on Rukia .

"You stupid bitch your trying to leave me."

Rukia was now gasping for air and crying even harder than she was a few seconds ago "Renji I w-w-w-would never t-t-t-try to leave...you you know th-th-that."

"Whatever just go get that little jackass you call a son."

Rukia nodded running to for the car. When she finally reached the car she found the first aid kit she always had stash just in case something like this happened. When she was done tending to her wounds and cuts she finally applied make up to her black eye hoping would notice the cuts or anything. While driving she caught a glimpsed at herself she sighed "Damn it how did I get myself in this situation my son is suffering I'm suffering jeez I would leave but he threatened my friends and family and son."

When Rukia reached the school she got out the car and approached the school's nurse and she was also her friend one of many friends that work at her sons school.

"Rukia what happened to your face?"

Rukia smiled at her friend "Nothing Orihime and I'm sorry for being late again picking up Hanataro."

Orihime sighed "Rukia your face is becoming more and more umm bruised you should let me check them out."

"It's nothing Orihime I'm fine you don't have to check me okay anyway where is Hanataro?"

Orihime then pointed to the school "well sadly Hanataro is with Tatsuki so in the gym."

Rukia groaned "Oh man Hanataro hates when he stays with Tatsuki don't get me wrong he loves her but he hates gym class."

Orihime laughed while Rukia giggled making her way to the gym when she arrived there she found Hanataro on the ground crying. Rukia sighed and then went up to Hanataro. When Hanataro spotted his mother he quickly bolted for her. "Mommy aunt Tatsuki made me run and play dodgeball and all I wanted to do was stay with aunt Orihime waaa."

Rukia giggled at her 10 year old son hugging him "It's okay baby go change out of your gym clothes so we can eat and then get ice cream. Hanataro smiled and then ran off to the locker room. Rukia then turned to Tatsuki smiling "Hey Tatsuki how it's going?"

Tatsuki grinned "I'm doing good Rukia" Tatsuki then looked at Rukia a little closer in the face"Oh my gosh Rukia what happened to your face?"

Rukia cringed a little "Tatsuki it's nothing okay just drop it okay."

"Rukia I see the make up covering your well what looks like a black eye and your lip is cut and busted and your arm is bruised as well." Tatsuki growled out "who the fuck did this to you."

Rukia sighed "Tatsuki just leave it alone please for me."

Tatsuki was going to say more when Hanataro came bolting out the locker room running to Rukia screaming Ice cream. Rukia laughed at Hanataro's energy. Rukia then turned to Tatsuki thanking her for watching Hanataro and then they got on there marry way.

"Mommy guess what?"

Rukia shrugged "I don't know what?"

"Well I have a new reading teacher and he's much better than the other reading teacher but he does look scary sometimes."

Rukia smiled "Oh yeah what's his name?"

Hanataro thought for a moment "Umm I think it's Itsygo."

Rukia laughed "Itsygo huh sounds familiar may I ask did he tell you that was his name?"

Hanataro shook his head "No aunt Neliel introduced him to the class and she called him Itsygo" Rukia continued to laugh as she drove to McDonalds "Oh and he has Orange hair."

"Orange hair well now that's ans extraordinary color for hair."

Hanataro nodded "I wish I had colored hair specifically orange."

Rukia fake pouted "What! what's wrong with black hair like your mommy?"

"Oh nothing mommy I love my hair I do but come on mom colored hair."

Rukia giggled "Okay so then what's the color you absolutely wouldn't pick for your hair."

Hanataro then frowned "Red"

"and why is that sweetie."

"because red reminds me of blood and misery also it reminds me of hurt and pain but most importantly it reminds me of a man I don't want to be and that's Renji he is not my father and don't even treat me like a son I hate the color red I hate it." Hanataro was crying now "I hate what that man does to you mommy he hurts you and abuses you I hate him."

Rukia parked the car and then ran to her son picking him up cradling him "shh it's okay mommy's here mommy's here come on now dry up those tears okay it's fine now lets go eat and get you and ice cream for being a big boy okay."

Hanataro smiled and ran in the store. Rukia looked at the sky "I have to be strong for my son I can do this."

When Rukia and Hanataro were done eating she took Hanataro to the arcade so he could play. Rukia smiled watching her son enjoy himself she was then startled by her phone ringing she picked it up without even checking caller ID.

"Hello this Rukia who am I speaking to."

_'Bitch get your ass back here to the house are you trying to piss me off'_

"Renji I'm sorry Hanataro wanted to eat so I took him to-

_'do you think I give a damn get your ass back here in 10 minutes or else and I mean you only have 10 minutes.'_

Rukia called to Hanataro and quickly left the arcade she knew she couldn't make it there in 10 minutes and she was going to be punished badly.

* * *

**A/N so how is it I know it's horrible and you didn't even get to meet Ichigo but be honest with me please and comment please jeez how hard is it I mean honestly but whatever so the question is should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sup here's chapter two please excuse mistakes of all kind I don't own bleach and I hope you enjoy this story more than gang life be like speaking of that I might be stopping production but whatever please enjoy this story **

**Chapter 2**

Rukia drove so fast that she was scaring Hanataro into tears. When she arrived at her home no scratch that it wasn't her home it was Renji's home she went to the back seat of her car to carry a whimpering Hanataro. When she finally unlocked the door and went in the she was greeted by Renji and his friend Ikkaku and Jackie one of his many lovers.

"Rukia I thought I gave you ten minutes to get here you took twenty why?"

Rukia gulped "Umm I had to get Hanataro from school then I took him to get something to eat."

Renji growled "So you care for the kid more than me is that it?" Rukia didn't answer "Ikkaku grab the kid."

Rukia eyes widened as she gripped Hanataro harder in her arms "Renji don't do this please he's he's he's you son" Rukia shouted. Renji said nothing as Ikkaku approached Rukia and Hanataro. Rukia gripped Hanataro harder "Renji please punish me not him it was my fault."

Renji then spoke "Ikkaku stop." Renji then got up to face Rukia "I am punishing you Rukia by punishing Hanataro" Renji then turned back to Ikkaku nodding. Ikkaku then started walking to them again. When he tried to take Hanataro Rukia growled pulling him back. Ikkaku then smacked Rukia knocking her out momentarily while he took Hanataro from her.

When Rukia finally stopped feeling dizzy she got up from where she fell and looked to see Hanataro whimpering in fear. She didn't care about anything else but getting to Hanataro, but she was quickly pulled back she looked to see Jackie holding her back. Rukia tried so hard to get out of the grip but she just couldn't.

"Mommy stop struggling please I rather me get beat up then you."

Rukia started crying at her sons words "Renji please don't he's your son."

Renji shrugged "Ikkaku beat him up."

Ikkaku smiled "with pleasure."

Rukia watched as Ikkaku struck Hanataro in the stomach causing Hanataro to gasp for air. Hanataro then fell to his knees Ikkaku then started kicking Hanataro in the stomach and ribs. Renji then joined in picking Hanataro up punching him in the face numerous times. Rukia continued to try to get out of Jackie's grip but just couldn't all she could do was watch Renji and Ikkaku beat up her precious son.

"Renji stop please he's had enough" Rukia screamed.

Renji rolled his eyes "Alright Ikkaku that's enough I'm sure Rukia learned her lesson." Renji then started walking towards Rukia when he got to he enclosed his hands around Rukia's neck.

"Renji s-stop your r-r-really hurting me" Rukia struggled out.

"Shut up bitch when I tell you to get this fucking house in ten minutes I expect you to get here in ten or less" Renji then released her. When she was dropped she fell coughing rubbing her neck smoothly. When she finally okay she quickly ran to her son. "go clean him up so when he goes to school the teachers doesn't get suspicious."

Rukia nodded and quickly picked Hanataro up walking him to his room when he was settled in his bed Rukia rushed to get the first aid kit.

"Hanataro honey look at me where are you hurt?" Rukia asked.

Hanataro pointed to his stomach and his ribs. Rukia gently tugged off Hanataro's shirt to examine his stomach and ribs. Rukia started looking over his pale skin seeing bruises and cuts on his body Rukia gently touched them.

Hanataro started hissing "Mommy that hurts."

Rukia nod in apology "well sweetie you are really injured but I'll just tend to them you'll be fine where else does it hurt sweetie? Hanataro then pointed to his face Rukia looked to see and noticed he had to black eyes his cheecks were swollen he had a busted lip and the top of his head was scraped "okay honey I'll clean you up then tend to your wounds."

Hanataro shook his head "No I want you to take care of yourself first mommy."

Rukia smiled "Well that's nice of you honey but I'm not right now you are now let me go and get your bath ready."

Rukia then started heating Hanataro's bath and waited when it was all done she quickly gave Hanataro his bath and tended to his wounds. When she finally got Hanataro in bed she started going to the bathroom to go to the cabinet to take her antidepressants and her sleeping pills. She then made her way to her and Renji's room, no scratch that it was just Renji's room, she then got in bed with him.

"Rukia tomorrow I want you to go get a job I'm sick of having to provide for you and that little shithead of a son all the damn time understood."

Rukia nodded her and waited for Renji to fall asleep for her to begin crying in silence for to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day Rukia dropped Hanataro off at school and then started looking for a job, She first went to the mall with no luck at all. She then to a shoe store with a sign saying now hiring. She went in asking for the manager, when the manager came out Rukia faced her smiling.

"Excuse me I was looking at your sign saying you were hiring and I was wondering if I can do the interview."

The manager looked Rukia up and down before speaking "No I'm sorry but I'm looking for someone umm not you from what I see this isn't the job for you so leave."

Rukia would've argued and or complained but she sighed and left, Rukia has been job searching for three hours. She was about to give up when she saw a help wanted sign on the Karakura town movie theater, Rukia sighed brushed herself off and got ready to be turned down yet again. Rukia went in and was greeted by a little girl sweeping the the movie theater lobby.

Rukia approached her and smiled "Hello my name Rukia Kuchiki where is you manager?"

"Hello my name is Ururu and my boss is in the back just go straight" The girl said sweetly.

Rukia nodded and followed her instructions and went to the back of the movie theater, She then approached a door that said boss she took a deep breath and knocked. She quickly put on a smile when she heard the boss say come in. Rukia opened the door greeted by a blonde man with a green and white striped hat with clogs on.

"Hello sir my name is Rukia Kuchiki and I saw your sign asking for help and-."

"Your hired when can you start?"

Rukia blinked a couple times "excuse me sir?"

The man the took a fan and started fanning himself "Oh please forgive my manners the name Kiskue Urahara you can call me Kiskue or boss if you like but don't make me feel old while adding the Mr please and I said your hired."

Rukia smiled "Okay wow that was fast umm when can I start?"

Kiskue shrugged "that's what I just asked you when can you start?"

"O-oh I-I-I can start a-an-anytime if you want I can start today and I can work really really really late...o-oh and can I bring my son here as well after school?" Rukia asked timidly.

Kiskue nodded "Of course you can he can even go into the movies for free while you work."

Rukia squealed "Okay umm great I can start tomorrow and when ever you need me to work just call me."

"Of course now come with me so I can introduce you to the staff and show you where you'll be working." Rukia nodded following her new boss, he took her back to the movies lobby "Now Rukia I think you already met her but just in case this is Ururu she's part of the clean up crew her brother right over there is Jinta." Rukia followed Kiskue's finger pointing to a young man with red hair she cringed at the color but shook it off he seemed like a nice to boy. "He is the who makes no one is sneaking in."

Rukia nodded and waved at Jinta who ignored her, "Oh and that girl over there is Hiyori she helps Ururu with the cleaning." Rukia the looked to find a young girl with blonde pig tails with a snaggertooth. Rukia waved at the girl sweetly the saw her and waved backed and went back to what she was doing. "Don't let her looks fool you though she very aggressive especially to my nephew it's funny looking at them get into fights." Rukia laughed.

"Now those two standing by each movie isle those are the security guards that leads noisy people out the movie theater the man with the white hair is Kensei and the other one is Tessai." Rukia looked at the two men up and down she couldn't even explain what they looked all she could say was they were buff , Rukia waved to them they both smiled and waved back at her.

"Those two girls in the ticket booths are Mashiro and Yoruichi she's my wife." Rukia looked to see one girl who looked friendly and sweet with green hair, the other was dark skinned and she had purple hair with feline eyes. Rukia had big grin on her face as she waved sweetly, they caught her waving as they waved back. "Now Rukia this is where your going to be working." Rukia looked to see Kiskue pointing to the snack bar where Rukia would be working where she saw a boy with blonde hair and piano teeth smiling at her.

He approached Rukia smiling showing of all his piano teeth "Hello the names Shinji you can call me Shin if you'd like I guess you'll be working with me... Thank goodness I can't run the snack bar alone and I'm sorry where are my manners you are?"

"Rukia Rukia Kuchiki please to meet you I can't wait to be working with you."

Shinji smiled "Same here anyway when do you start?"

"Oh I start tomorrow."

Shinji nodded "OKay how about you come back here later so I can teach you everything for tomorrow."

Rukia smiled "Sure I'll just pick my son up go get clean up and then come back for my training."

Shinji nodded and then went back to the snack bar Rukia smiled, eventually others went over to greet Rukia in a friendly way. When it was all over and done with Kiskue went over to Rukia "Well Rukia it's good to have you added to our little family we will see you later today for your training."

Rukia nodded and couldn't help what she did next she quickly ran up to him giving him a big hug and then switched to Yoruichi "thank you so much and if you need me to ever work late please don't hesitate to ask me" Rukia stressed accidently but Kiskue and Yoruichi noticed but nodded as if they didn't. "I'll come in after I go get my so and wash up thank you again." Rukia then started to leave to go get her son.

While Rukia was driving to go get Hanataro she noticed Orihime walking with Uryu and Chad and someone else she couldn't see all she could see was the color orange. Rukia wondered who it was but shrugged it off continuing to go get Hanataro.

"Mommy yeah your here aunt Nel was just telling me about when you guy were in highschool and college."

"Oh she did did she well what she say?"

Hanataro started giggling "Well about your highschool crush who you continued to like through half of your college years."

Rukia tried to think for a moment who it was "I give up I don't remember did Nel tell you his name?"

Hanataro nodded "Yup it's kind of funny to know my reading teacher was your crush it's kind of funny of how much I've taken a liking to him."

Rukia was now getting to curious about the man she forgot "His name Hanataro his name."

"Oh right sorry mom his name is Ichigo Kurosaki do you remember him now?"

* * *

**A/N yeah how was it was it good because it took me forever to type so please comment and you know like or whatever and happy easter**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay I'm sick and thought it would be a perfect time to type anyway you will see new charcters in here and someone you've all been waiting to see anyway comment like love and please forgive the mistakes there are probably alot in here anyway enjoy love you and I don't own bleach duh**

**Chapter 3**

Rukia stared at her son for a long period shivering at the name she just heard remembering everything that name consumed memories sweet memories. She blushed at the memories she's had with him.

"Mommy Mommy are you okay are you spacing out?"

Rukia quickly snapped out of her trance "D-d-did you just say Ichigo Kurosaki?" Rukia shivered as she spoke the name.

Hanataro nodded "Yup and I said he was your crush throughout highschool and college don't forget that part."

Rukia shook her head denying everything she remembered "I did not have a crush on him" Rukia stated.

Hanataro started laughing "Aunt Tatsuki was there as well with me and Aunt Nel she told me that you and Mr. Kurosaki would always argue like an old married couple and that he took you to prom oh as well as your first kiss."

Rukia blushed thinking of something to get her son's mind off of her and Ichigo "Hey Hanataro guess what?"

Hanataro turned to his mother in the front seat "What is it mama you still in love with Mr. Kurosaki."

Rukia scowled "No you little twerp I got a job at the movies theater."

Hanataro gasped at the news and then quickly started bouncing around in his seat "No way you mean now I can go to the movies for free and instead of having to wait for you to come and pick me up I can just walk to the movies which isn't even 2 miles away oh my gosh mom do you understand what this means I can brag about you and take my friends to the movies yesss yess when do you start?"

Rukia started laughing at her son's enthusiasm "Okay you have final gone mad...anyway I start tomorrow but my training is today and I also get my schedule today I just have to go to the house real quick and wash up and change."

Hanataro frowned at hearing he would have to go to that house "Do we have to go back to that house?"

Rukia nodded "Yeah but only for a few."

"Can I stay in the car then Mommy please."

Rukia nodded "Sure you can stay in here but if Renji's little friends show up I want you to hide in the back f the car okay?"

"Yes mama."

Rukia then got out of the car and went into the house as quick as she could she could she got her purse some snacks for Hanataro because he might get a little hungry and she was not going to pay for anything. Rukia then got some clothes out took a shower and put on the fresh clothes. When she was done with that she her wallet and phone and stuck it in her purse ready to go. Rukia was walking to the back door when she heard a click.

"Rukia where the hell are you going?"

Rukia turned to see Renji and some of his friends standing there looking at her waiting for her to speak.

"I was just going to training for my new job" Rukia answered.

"Oh and where is this new job" Renji barked.

"oh the umm movies" Rukia whimpered.

Renji narrowed his eyes "The movies hmm okay whatever get out of here." Rukia nodded and quickly ran to the car.

When she got there she told Hanataro to buckle up because she was going to be speeding. Hanataro did as he was told knowing that his mother was probably scared of one of Renji's goons following them. Rukia finally made it to the movies she got out of the car went to Hanataro side grabbing his hand and moving into the movies theater quickly searching for Shinji.

"Rukia over here."

Rukia turned to see Shinji waving behind the snack bar Rukia smiled and went over to towards Shinji.

"Hi Shinji sorry if I'm late."

Shinji shook his head "No not at all" Shinji then looked at Hanataro "Why hello and who are you?"

Hanataro shied behind his mother Rukia just chuckled at her son's display "This is Hanataro he's only 10 and as you can see a little shy."

Shinji pouted "aww hmm and here I thought we could be friends I was going to give you some soda and popcorn and a whole bunch of quarters so you could play in the arcade but if we're not friends then."

It was at that moment Hanataro peaked from behind his mother and started smiling "I'm sorry mister we can be friends if you like."

Shinji smiled "Oh really your not just saying that because I offered you treats are you?"

Hanataro shook his head vigorously "No sir I would love to be friends with you."

Shinji smirked "Okay kid...oh and don't call me sir or mister it's Shinji okay?" Hanataro nodded waiting for his snacks and quarters Shinji quickly fixed his snacks and gave him a roll of quarters "there you go have fun." Hanataro nodded and quickly ran to the arcade. Rukia watched him go seeing Ururu and Hiyori and Jinta going to play with him Rukia sighed in relief. "Now Rukia tomorrow is Friday and it's going to be packed so I'll be teaching you everything tonight."

"Okay where do we start?"

Shinji smiled "already to go I see I like that." Shinji then pointed to the popcorn machine "we'll start with the popcorn machine" Rukia smiled and nodded "Okay now first off when the popcorn is low you'll need to go to the back for the bag of seeds and pour them in there only half when it's half full now when it's completely empty which happens sometimes put the whole bag in." Rukia nodded "good girl then here comes the easy part press the on button and watch your popcorn pop any questions?"

Rukia shook her "Nope none I can't think of."

"Okay then good now lets on to drinks which are really easy just grab the cup push the ice button and there it is ice same with soda" Rukia nodded "now the icee's part is a little tricky just a little all you do is pull this lever but watch for your Icee because it can get full quickly seriously watch." Shinji then pointed to the candy "Now for this all you have to do is get the right candy the customer orders."

Rukia nodded "yup that should be the easiest."

Shinji nodded then pointed to the food portion "Okay now you don't have to worry about that we have someone else take care of that all you have to is take the food from him and and serve it." Rukia nodded "Now only a few more things then you can go get your schedule from Kisuke." Rukia nodded "okay when you see a customer I need you to always smile and that shouldn't be hard for you and no matter what the customer is always right." Rukia nodded "last but not least I won't be here tomorrow I have a date with this girl off this dating site oh and Kisuke nephew will be helping you out tomorrow he's a good guy and a great friend so you shouldn't have any problems with him oh and he's the one in charge of food as well and helping you out and just so you know he's a ladies man like seriously he attract girls like honey attracts bees and that's saying something so watch out for him I actually like you and I'm trying to protect you."

Rukia smiled and nodded "Okay thanks Shinji you helped me out a lot I wish I was working with you tomorrow but ehh anyway thanks I better go get my schedule now." Rukia then ran up to him and hugged him "well see ya." Rukia then started walking to her bosses office she knocked waiting for the okay and then quickly went in "Boss umm I'm here for my schedule."

Kisuke turned in his spinning chair turning to her "Hello Rukia how may I help you today?"

"Oh umm I'm here for my schedule."

"Oh right you just mentioned that" Kisuke then went in his desk rummaging through some papers "Ahh here we are your schedule." Kisuke then handed her schedule to her "you work Saturday's and Sunday's and Friday which is tomorrow is that going to be a problem?"

Rukia shook her head "No not at all sir I mean Kisuke that's perfect thank you."

"No problem" Rukia then started walking off "Oh and Rukia if you need anything and I mean anything at all like a place to stay or money just ask okay."

Rukia nodded and then left while walking back to the lobby she couldn't help but think back to what Kisuke said it was like he knew what she was going through but Rukia quickly shrugged it off. She then made her way to the arcade to go get her son who was playing around with the whole staff. Rukia smiled regretting the fact that she would have to take Hanataro back to that house.

"Hanataro honey we're leaving now say bye to everyone and thank them as well."

Hanataro moaned as well as everyone else "But Rukia can't he stay for a little while more?" Ururu asked

Rukia shook her head "sorry but no he has school tomorrow but he'll be back tomorrow after school."

Everyone started cheering it seems like they all adore Hanataro and they only just met him. Rukia then said her goodbyes to everyone thanking them for watching Hantaro and then they left to the car. When they finally made it to the the car Rukia sighed and started driving.

"Mommy are you okay?"

Rukia turned to the back seat "Of course I am honey why do you ask?" Rukia then started hearing Hanataro whimper in the back seat. Rukia immediately stopped the car parked it and ran to the back of the car "Hanataro baby what's wrong mamas here come on baby what's wrong?"

Hanataro shook his head "Mommy I can't do it anymore I don't like living with Renji he's mean to you he he rapes you and hits you Mommy please don't make me go back to that house again with that man."

Rukia took a deep breath "Baby how about we go to the park you can go on the swing set or the slide or we could just walk."

Hanataro gave his mother a weak smile and nodded. Rukia then drove them to the park who the hell goes to the park at 12:00 in the morning she don't know.

"Mommy can I go on the swing set please."

Rukia nodded "yeah sure why not I can see you from there but don't leave that spot okay." Hanataro nodded running towards the swings.

Rukia found a bench where she could see Hanataro perfectly a few minutes later though Rukia quickly broke down. "Oh God I can't do this anymore."

"Excuse me miss are you okay?"

Rukia turned to see a woman with brown pretty hair and a wonderful smile.

Rukia nodded "Yeah I'm fine."

The woman frowned obviously not convinced "My name is Masaki and you are?"

"Rukia Rukia Kuchiki and please don't pay me no mind I'm just ranting."

"Listen Miss Kuchiki you don't know me and I don't know you but please I want to help you."

Rukia doesn't know what it is about this woman that was so inviting and protecting that Rukia spilled everything out to her but she did. When she was done talking Masaki sighed.

"well -"

"please call me Rukia."

Masaki nodded "Well Rukia you have to options in my opinion you can keep taken this abuse from this man or and only if your not afraid you can get your son and get out."

Rukia shook her head "I can't he'll find me."

Masaki sighed "Rukia I have two twin daughters and a older son about your age and I would give my life to protect them would you go through hell itself to protect your son?"

Rukia nodded "Of course I would do anything for my son."

Masaki smiled "then you should know what to do...I must be going now I shouldn't even be out here this late but anyway nice seeing you again Rukia."

Rukia eyes widened "We've met before where how do you know me?"

Masaki smiled "All in good time Rukia when fate allows us to meet again anyway I'm off."

Rukia was going to say more but the woman just disappeared in the night. Rukia sighed "Hanataro baby come here." Hanataro of course ran as fast as he could to his mother. "Hanataro next Monday don't ask any questions I want you to pack some things in your book bag like clothes and toys okay."

Hanataro nodded "Okay but mommy where are we going?"

"Honey you and I are going to take a long vacation away from Renji okay."Hanataro smiled "Now remember on Monday pack your bag with clothes and and everything you think you'll need okay?"

"Yes mommy."

Rukia smiled then made her back to the house with Hanataro in her arms sleep. Rukia gently placed him in bed and tucked him in and kissed him on the head. She then went to Renji's room to sleep. Rukia was greeted by Renji sleeping she quickly blew a sigh of relief.

"Rukia is that you?"

Rukia whimpered cursing in her head "Yeah it's me."

Renji then started getting out of bed as he approached Rukia she could smell the liquor and she knew he was drunk.

"Rukia where have you been huh...I've been waiting for you."

Rukia snorted "please I can smell her in here you there was a whore or two in here and your drunk."

Renji growled "You know what Rukia I don't like your tone." Renji then grabbed Rukia by the hair pulling her towards the window "you see baby I don't have the heart to kill you but hurt you so you will obey me or I swear to every god out there you and that pussy son of yours will wish you were dead."

Rukia started pulling at Renji's hand trying to pry him off her hair but that of course only made him tighten the hold. "Renji please let go of me." Rukia whispered as soft as she could so Hanataro wouldn't hear.

"Shut up if I ever hear you you disrespect me again I will throw you out this window and I promise you if you aren't the disciplined bitch I trained I'll kill that bitchy ass son yours just like the last one." Rukia cringed holding her tears in "Oh wait don't tell me you forgot about her your darling daughter."

"Renji please don't."

Renji growled louder throwing Rukia against the bedroom wall "Shut the hell up...get out of my sight right now."

Rukia literally jolted towards her son room waking him up being as quiet as she could "Hanataro honey change of plans we're leaving today pack your things now quietly and I'll drop you off at school now I don't want you to wait for me I want you to run straight to the movies theater okay?"

Hanataro nodded and jumped out of bed putting things in his back pack Rukia then snuck out of his room to retrieve her purse that had her phone and some clothes and her wallet which contained 3,000 dollars. Rukia rushed back to Hanataro's room hiding her purse in the closet she then quickly tucked Hanataro back in and fell asleep beside him.

The next day Rukia gave Hanataro a shower dressed him and brushed his hair and teeth and then drove him to school. Rukia sighed then went to the gas station to fill her car up when it was almost time for a shift at work she hid the car a mile away from the house and went in the back to get her things. When she got her purse she was going to the back to leave when she heard the front door open. She quickly ran back upstairs and hid in Hanataro's closet listening to Renji talk to Ikkaku.

"Renji I have a question why do you keep Rukia around I mean obviously she's a bitch and her son is one to so why keep her."

Renji shrugged "Well come on Ikkaku think for a moment she's trained you know how long it takes to train a bitch like her?"

"Nope."

"well it takes long and oh her son well he's just the package deal plus she's a great maid."

"Oh so you keep her around as your maid and because she's an easy target?"

Renji nodded "pretty much and plus she's good in bed."

Ikkaku cocked a brow "How good?"

"Like crazy good."

"Mind if I borrow her as my personal slave one day?"

Renji shrugged "it's going to cost anyway come on I got what I need lets go." Ikkaku nodded and followed Renji.

Rukia waited for the car to leave when she got out of her hiding space crying "I thought he loved me but all I was to him was his personal slave." Rukia then left drying her tears running to her car. Getting in and driving to the movies theater. When she arrived to the movies she quickly started searching for Hanataro.

"Umm Hiyori is Hanataro here?"

Hiyori nodded "yeah he's in the arcade with Ururu and Yoruichi."

Rukia gave a sigh of relief and quickly ran to the arcade to see Hanataro playing pool or learning how to play pool.

"Mommy look Ururu and Yoruichi is teaching me to play pool."

Rukia smiled "I see that honey I'm sorry Ururu and Yoruichi thank you so much for watching him."

Yoruichi shrugged "it's fine but we should all be getting to work."

Rukia nodded "Hanataro you stay right there you here me you better not move unless you come want to come find me."

Hanataro nodded "Okay mommy I won't."

Rukia then went to the snack bar and found a tall tan man with a hat on.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Mr. umm."

The man then turned and when Rukia saw the man she could have swore her heart skipped a beat.

"Ichigo Ichigo Kurosaki and how the hell have you been Rukia?"

* * *

**A/N how was it was it good anyway comment leave remarks and stuff like that it took me hours to text so hopefully you like it and did you see how I added Masaki in here I know she's dead in the show but no way was I killing her off in this she's a big part in the story well kind of and Rukia finally got out and you finally see Ichigo see you next chapter. Hopefully you guys still we be liking the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sup I know where have you been and everything yeah yeah whatever anyway please excuse any mistakes and enjoy you can read now**

**Chapter 4**

Rukia stared dumbfounded at the man who was talking to her the man she haven't seen in years her friend her best friend actually her highschool crush and kinda her bodyguard her her oh gosh he was everything to her and he was standing right in front of her. She took a deep breath shaking out of her little thoughts and said one simple thing "Ichigo."

The man nodded "Yeah duh what other guys do you know with orange hair that's natural anyway how have you been?"

Rukia apparently was not gripping the fact that Ichigo was right there in front of her "Ich-Ichigo."

"Ruks are you okay you look as if you've seen a ghost."

Rukia nodded "No no I'm fine I'm just...wait did you know I would be working here you didn't look that surprised to see me."

Ichigo nodded "Yeah well my Uncle Kisuke told me yesterday we had a new snack bar employee I asked who it was he said Rukia Kuchiki though he already knew that without knowing your name from back when we were umm dating."

Rukia blushed "Oh yeah I remember Kisuke now he was always acting goofy with your crazy father." Rukia then gasped "Omg how could I have forgotten him and Yoruichi and wow I really have forgotten everything."

Ichigo laughed "you can't imagine how umm surprised I was when he told me I was really really really surprised."

"Oh wow so you knew it was me ugh so now I have to work with you awesome" Rukia groaned.

Ichigo pouted "What's wrong with working with me?"

"Ichigo I know you half of highschool your were a baka and dumbass and in college you were technically a player" Rukia said with her arms crossed around her chest.

Ichigo laughed "Well what I remember from highschool is me having to take your whining ass to prom and during college I had to always deal with your stupid ass always deal with you complaining and every time it was your period I had to deal with your bitchy attitude and your stupid little kicks oww." Ichigo then felt a pain he knew all to well he was kicked in the shin by her "yeah just like that."

Rukia narrowed her eyes "I was not whining for you to take me to the prom."

"Actually you were" Ichigo said while laughing a little.

Rukia growled "Shut the hell u-."

"Hey Ichigo can me and my friends get the usual snacks please?"

Rukia turned from Ichigo to see a group of girls staring lustfully at Ichigo they seemed to be in there teens and they were all actually pretty attractive _'not as attractive as me'_ Rukia thought.

"Oh yeah sorry girls coming right up just give me a sec." Ichigo said while going in the back to get some popcorn.

The girl who was recently talking turned to Rukia "Oh hello you must be new am I right?"

Rukia nodded "Yeah I am just started."

The girls smiled "Oh cool anyway we should tell you we're regulars here every Saturday we come here."

Rukia smiled as well "Oh okay then I guess I'll make it my duty to learn all your snacks and everything."

The girl shook her head "Oh no you don't have to do that besides we like when Ichi makes them for us he is so damn sexy."

Rukia kept smiling she couldn't object to anything besides the customer is always right.

"Here you go ladies 2 buckets of popcorn 2 icees 1 coke and 1 sprite each buckets of popcorn contains salt and butter with 1 hotdog am I missing something?"

One the girls shook there heads "Nope like always your the best."

Ichigo grinned "No problem there sweetheart."

The girl blushed "No really Ichigo your awesome."

"Well I would love for you girls to stay and chat with me but I believe if I keep holding you girls up you'll miss your movie." The girls gasped and blushed and quickly ran to to the movies. Ichigo smiled and went back to work well he tried but he kept feeling Rukia's gaze on him he slowly turned towards her "What why are you staring me like that?"

Rukia was stunned "You you haven't changed at all."

Ichigo looked confused "Huh."

Rukia then kicked Ichigo in the shin "You your still the same arrogant lady seducer you were in school."

Ichigo growled in response "and your still the same unattractive midget."

Rukkia scuffed "I am not you stupid as-"

"Mommy." Rukia and Ichigo turned to see Hanataro "Mommy I'm hungry." Hanataro then turned to see his teacher" you work here?"

Ichigo nodded "Yeah I do...wait a minute." Ichigo then turned to Rukia "did he just call you mom?"

"Yeah well I am his mother what else would he call me?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo then turned to Hanataro then to Rukia then to Hanataro again he did this a couple of times before speaking "Oh now I see the resemblance the black hair the big eyes wait so your married?"

Rukia stiffened a little "I'm a single mom."

Ichigo looked a little surprised "Wow who would have guessed you to have a kid and a smart one at that."

Rukia scuffed "What the hell is that suppose to mean I'm smart."

Ichigo smirked "Yeah you are that's why in college you would always come to my dorm asking me foe help and everything and I mean everything."

"Oh shut up I did not...okay maybe I did but your the one who came to me asking you to help you with dance class Omg you and the rest of the boys hated that class" Rukia laughed.

"Oh be quiet I only asked you because I didn't want to fail." Ichigo then saw Rukia heaving on the floor "Rukia get the hell up it's not that funny."

Hanataro was looking back and fourth at Ichigo and Rukia bicker and complain back and fourth and back an fourth it was never ending " Aunt Tatsuki and Aunt Nel were right you two do bicker like and old arried couple."

Rukia and Ichigo then turned to Hanataro "we do not!" they exclaimed in sync.

Ichigo then sighed and went to the grill in the back and came back a couple minutes later with a soda and burger. "Here you go a burger with the works and everything and a sprite."

Hanataro smiled "thanks ." Hanataro then left to go back to the arcade Rukia then turned to Ichigo.

"Thanks Ichigo."

Ichigo shrugged "No problem but you better get ready because people are starting to come in."

Rukia turned to the entrance and sure enough people were lining up as if they were in an amusement park trying to get to the best ride first. Rukia quickly did a double take on her son making sure he was okay and then turned to her first customer smiling brightly.

"Hello sir what can I get for you today?"

The man was chubby and had rings and watches on so he certainly had some money "I'll have the large popcorn and a coke please."

Rukia nodded quickly full filling his order "Okay sir one large popcorn and a coke that will be $2.30 please." The man nodded and paid and went to go see the movie he paid for.

"Okay ladies will that be all?"

Rukia turned to see Ichigo once again talking to and what seems to be flirting with yet another group of girls. Rukia rolled her eyes and turned to her next customer putting on a smile "Hello what can I get for you today miss?" The woman Rukia was serving had black hair kind of big lips and theirs something about the woman that made Rukia shiver.

"Yes I would like some skittles and a small popcorn and oh how about a ."

Rukia nodded and went to go get the order when she came with everything she typed in the snacks in the cash register with a little difficulty but nonetheless she did "Okay that will be $3.88." The woman then went to her purse and gave Rukia the money "Thank you and enjoy your movie." The woman thanked Rukia and left.

_Three Hours Later_

"Okay everyone time for closing" Kisuke announced.

Everyone nodded and rushed to get their things Rukia checked to see the time quickly seeing it was 2 am in the morning. She quickly went to get her things when she went to get Hanataro she found him sound asleep. Rukia sighed and picked Hanataro up it was a challenge for her because she was so exhausted.

"Here let me take him for you."

Rukia turned see Ichigo who was almost as tired as her "It's okay I got him."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and gently took Hanataro out of Rukia's hands she was way to tired to even put up a fight. They both walked to Rukia's car in silence well it was until Ichigo noticed something about Rukia that he didn't notice before.

"Wow Rukia I didn't notice until now."

Rukia looked confused "What?"

Ichigo smirked "Your not wearing anything Chappy Rabbit related gosh your finally over that dumb-" Rukia couldn't stop her hand from slapping Ichigo face she just couldn't "What the hell you do know I could dropped Hanataro right and what was that for?" Ichigo asked while trying to get over the sting.

Rukia growled "First off you wouldn't have dropped Hanataro I know that much for sure and secondly don't you ever and I mean ever as long as you live call Chappy dumb you freak."

Ichigo scowled "So I'm guessing your not over that stup- I mean bunny."

Rukia scuffed "You were about to call him stupid you jerk and he's a Rabbit not a bunny there's a huge difference."

"Sorry sorry I didn't mean it anyway how have you been?"

Rukia stiffened "Oh I've been doing good umm yeah pretty good."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes "Rukia I know you a lot better than you give me credit for."

Rukia rolled her eyes "Whatever anyway how have you been Mr. all up in my business?"

"I've been good I mean I got a job as an English teacher which I'm sure Hanataro told you about and you know I'm making good money."

Rukia started laughing "Oh gosh I remember in high school you were in love with William Shakespeare that for our Senior play they made you Romeo."

Ichigo scowled "Shut up you were Juliet oh man you had such stage freight that you fainted during rehearsal" Ichigo then started laughing.

"Shut up I was an awesome Juliet."

Ichigo couldn't stop laughing "Oh jeez we needed to use your understudy."

Rukia pouted "We didn't at the night performance I was the best Juliet ever."

"Oh and when we had to kiss you were so shy when you were kissing me you were blushing like a oh my gosh I can't I just can't."

Rukia scuffed "Wait isn't that how we started going out?"

Ichigo then stopped laughing and shook his head "No we started going out when I had to take you to prom."

Rukia shook her head "NO I'm pretty sure it was the Romeo and Juliet play."

"NO it was prom."

Rukia sighed "Whatever hey we're at the car thanks for walking and carrying Hanataro."

Ichigo shrugged "No problem hey where are you staying or umm living?"

Rukia sighed "Where going to be staying at a motel."

Ichigo nodded "Okay cool umm well I guess I'll see you tonight then since it's oh wow 2:30 in the morning."

Rukia laughed "Yeah I guess I'll see you then."

Ichigo and then set Hanataro down gently in the back seat and left Rukia then smiled "It was nice seeing him again after all these years." Rukia then got in the car and stared driving to Motel 6 and sighed when she arrived she went in leaving Hanataro sleep in the car and then went to pay for a room then quickly went to go get him from the car and went to take him to the room.

"Mommy where are we?" Hanataro asked half woke half asleep.

Rukia turned to her son "Oh honey we're going to be staying here for a while."

Hanataro nodded and went back to sleep in his mothers arms Rukia sighed and put him in bed snuggling up against him while he did the same and they both feel asleep. A couple of hours later Hanataro was the first to wake.

"Mommy feed me feed me."

Rukia groaned "Hanataro you little twerp stop jumping."

Hanataro pouted "but Mom I'm hungry."

Rukia sighed then looked at the time she quickly jumped "it's that late." Rukia then got out of bed telling Hanataro to get ready to go.

"but mommy I want pancakes."

Rukia sighed "Hanataro baby it's three 'o' clock breakfast is over."

Hanataro continued to pout "then what am I...I mean we what are we going to eat?"

Rukia laughed "Well we are going to Jack in the box then we're going to go get some things from the market."

Hanataro nodded "Okay but Mommy why do we need new things?"

Rukia sighed "because we left some things at Renji's and I refuse to sneak in there again."

Hanataro nodded "Okay okay..wait mommy what about work?"

"What do you mean after I finish buying the things we're going to the movies thank goodness we only have to work till 10:30 then I'll get us something to eat head back to the motel and then eat there and fall asleep."

Hanataro smiled "Okay okay then what are we waiting for lets go."

Hanataro then washed up brushed his teeth and then got his clothes on followed by Rukia doing the same thing then she got her keys purse phone and other needed things and started to leave. Rukia sighed when she got in the car and started driving to Jack in the box though they went through the drive thru and got Hanataro a burger and herself a taco.

"Thank you Mommy."

Rukia gave a half smile to Hanataro who was eating in the back "your welcome sweetie can you please not make a mess though please."

Hanataro nodded and continued eating his burger Rukia then stopped at a red light and unwrapped her taco.

"Mommy what are we going to do when Monday comes I mean what will you do I mean you don't work on week days."

Rukia smiled as she ate her taco "I'll think of something you on the other hand don't worry about that okay."

Hanataro nodded as Rukia was pulling up to Walmart she then went to the back to pick Hanataro's mess up and threw it away in the trash and picked him up to put him in the cart and started walking.

"Mommy are we getting some new clothes?"

Rukia nodded "Yup we are but we have to travel really really light so no asking for toys and everything you got that."

"Yup yup okay mommy now lets go."

Rukia laughed but started walking and looking around for the most important things.

"Mommy I don't think a Chappy plushy is the most important thing."

Rukia turned to her son "Hanataro who is the grownup here?"

Hanataro pointed to his mother "you are."

Rukia put a thumbs up to her son "Bingo kiddo I'm the grownup and as the grownup I say that this Chappy Rabbit plushy is important."

Hanataro huffed "But Mommy if you pay for that then we won't have enough money for clothes and other things."

Rukia sighed but complied to her sons good point reluctantly putting the plushy back. Rukia then with her sons help of course only went for the most important things. An hour and a half later Rukia got her female needs she got Hanataro a couple of outfits she got herseld some advils some pain pills and just in case her antidepressants.

"Okay Mommy is that everything?"

Rukia shook her head "No we still need lotion and I still need to get some pa umm more female things for me."

"Okay but Mommy can we hurry up I'm tired of sitting in this stupid cart it's so embarrassing."

Rukia laughed but hurriedly went to get the last bit of her supplies and then went to the cashier to pay.

"Okay miss that will be $30.29 dollars."

Rukia went to her purse to get her wallet and payed she then made her way to her car to put everything in the trunk of her car.

"Okay Mommy what next?"

"Next we we go to the movies for work."

Hanataro smiled "Yeah I get to play with Hiyori and Ururu oh and Jinta today."

Rukia smiled back at him "You really do like playing with them don't you?"

Hanataro nodded his head and clapping his hands "Yup they're so fun and nice to me."

Rukia laughed while she was driving her and Hanataro to the Movies they talked about the staff and their weirdness and just plain laughing for no apparent reason. All to soon Rukia was in front of the movie theater she parked and then got Hanataro out the car and held him by his hand then started walking in to the movies.

"Yah Hanataro and Rukia are here."

Rukia looked to see all of the staff gathering around them "What's going on?"

Kisuke then came out of nowhere with his usual get up on and his fan covering half his face. "Well you see Rukia today is the annual new employee umm whatever and it's when we get a new employee and it's when we close up early and celebrate."

"It's going to be so fun." Ururu stated.

"Yeah we're going to Dave and Busters it's going to be super fun" Hiyori announced.

Rukia shook her head "Hold on I don't have any money for that?"

"That's the good thing Kisuke and the rest of us pitch in for the bill so you don't have to pay anything" Jinta added.

Rukia still looked a little shaky towards it "I don't know."

"Oh please mommy it could be really really fun."

Rukia looked at her son and she just couldn't say no to that face ever with a deep reluctant sigh Rukia answered "fine we can go." Hanataro smiled hugging his mother.

"But first we have to work" Kisuke signaled.

Everyone started groaning but all went to their respected posts Rukia then went behind the snack bar and got everything ready.

"Well lookey here Rukia you actually got everything ready nicely I'm proud."

Rukia turned to see Ichigo with a smirk on his face Rukia rolled her eyes "Aww thank you Ichigo and I'm proud of you as well you seem to actually have dressed yourself it seems your growing."

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Okay okay whatever so did they tell you about about the little new employee party thing?"

Rukia nodded "Yeah they say we're going when we close."

"Yeah everyone is coming Shinji told me he'd be here to ride out with us."

"Yoohoo you have customers here waiting for you to take their order hello Kurosaki."

Rukia caught Ichigo rolling his eyes but when he had to turn to his customer who was female it seems he had to put on a big smile Rukia laughed a little.

"Hello sweetheart excuse me for being so rude and not giving my full attention to you" Ichigo said huskily.

Of course the girl was blushing "Okay..I mean it's okay your busy and all I was in the wrong for bothering your conversation."

Ichigo continued to smile "Well then miss what can I get a beauty like you?"

The girl blushed of course even harder "Oh umm just some twizzlers and a orange soda."

Ichigo smoothly went to full fill the order "Okay sweetie that will be $2.99 please."

The girl nodded quickly gave him the money and ran to her movie. Ichigo's gaze then turned to Rukia who was dealing with flirting males.

"Okay sirs that will be $13.98 please."

The man on the left grinned at her "and how much will you be?"

Rukia rolled her eyes "Your snacks are 13.98 pay up and leave."

The man on the right pouted "Aww come on how about when you get off we show you a good time."

"Yeah not going to happen at all now your snacks are $13.98 pay and leave."

"Come on baby we can show you a really good time just tell us when you get off."

Rukia scoffed "Yeah not going to happen I'm not interested now pay."

"Well we're not going to leave until you agree beautiful."

Rukia was now getting frustrated "Boys I said I'm not fucking interested now pay and get your damn movie."

The boys just stood there as if they had all the time in the world while other customers moaned groaned and whined about how the two men should hurry up.

"Listen theirs a long line behind you can you two just pay up and leave to go see your movie."

The man on the left started smiling "baby we're not leaving until you tell us what time you get off."

Suddenly someone spoke up "Come on we don't have all day hurry up so we can get our snacks and go see the movie we paid for." After the one customer spoke up everyone started speaking up. Of course the rantings didn't last long because all it too was a shut the hell up from one of the guys to well shut everyone the hell up. Rukia was getting really pissed off really quick.

"Look guys please your causing a huge commotion and I'm getting really annoyed so please just pay and leave."

The men shrugged "we're not leaving."

Rukia was about to say something when a hand touched her shoulder she turned to see Ichigo "Rukia do we have a problem?"

Rukia nodded "Yeah actually we do this men here a being disrespectful and is wasting everyone's time."

Ichigo nodded with a smile then turned to the two men with a death glare "Gentlemen don't you think we can be civil for a couple of seconds I believe Rukia here said that your snacks are how much Rukia?"

"Umm $13.98"

"You heard the girl pay up and then leave to see your movie I'm sure the previews are still on."

One of the men growled and stood his ground "hey who the hell do you think you are telling us what to do?"

Ichigo continued to glare at the men "Okay then you have two options we do this the easy way meaning you pay and go see your movie or we do this the hard way meaning I'll beat your asses up."

The men growled "you bast-"

"I'm afraid you two are very dense so let me tell you my name it's Ichigo Kurosaki does that ring a bell?" The men froze on the spot and nodded Ichigo smiled "good then you know what I use to do on my free time correct?" The men continued to nod robotically "now then pay and go see your movie." The two men hurriedly gave Rukia the money and ran to go see their movie.

Rukia turned to Ichigo "Hey what was that about?"

Ichigo shrugged "Oh nothing come on we have a long line to deal with."

Rukia nodded and went right back to work the rest of the day was pretty good after their little argument with the guys was over. Rukia was getting better at serving her customers and working with the cash register and all to soon Kisuke was yelling closing time. Rukia cleaned up her station and then got her son and waited in the lobby.

"Okay everyone let's get ready to party" Shouted Shinji.

Rukia turned "Shinji when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago I came from the back."

Rukia nodded and then turned back to her son zipping him up for the cold "Okay honey are you warm enough or do you need your scarf?...you know what just for extra measure I'll put on your scarf oh and also your ear muffs so you can stay nice and warm."

Hanataro pouted "Mommy don't you think this is a little to much?"

Rukia scuffed "Nonsense it's winter what do you think you can never be to warm."

"No but you can be to over motherly protective." Rukia growled upon seeing Ichigo with a blunt look "Rukia I think your going a little overboard I mean it's only fifty degrees outside and you have your son dressed like he's an eskimo."

Rukia narrowed her eyes "I do not I'm just trying to keep him warm so he doesn't get sick."

"Rukia your being to motherly and you know it."

"Shut up I am not now Hanataro come here so I can put your hat on." Hanataro sighed but went to his mother to get his hat on "see now your snuggled like a Chappy."

Ichigo was so going to remark but then Kisuke started speaking "Okay everyone time to have some fun."

Everyone whooped in response and then went to the cars "Hey Rukia do you think you could drive me?" Ichigo asked.

"Why don't you have your own car?"

Ichigo shrugged "Well I have something like a car but someone dropped me off here today so anyway can I please?"

Rukia groaned "fine whatever." Rukia then took Hanataro's hand and started walking to the car "so Ichigo who's coming?"

"Oh umm Tatsuki, Nel, Orihime, Chad and some of our other friends."

Rukia looked confused "Why I mean I'm not complaining but I thought this was just a stupid excuse to close up early."

"Oh well it is but everyone made it their responsibility to make you feel comfortable and at home with them so we called some our friends to you know give you a real party."

Rukia smiled "thanks"

"Oh shut up don't get all mushy on me let's hurry up and get to Dave and Busters."

Rukia laughed "alright alright let's go."

When they made it to the car Rukia buckled Hanataro up and went to the drivers seat starting the car and waiting for Ichigo to buckle up when he did she started to drive. Ichigo who seemed to non able to to stand the quiet for so long just had to put some music on. Rukia for a while actually liked the song until she actually listened to the lyrics she as quick as she could turned it off while scolding Ichigo while she drove.

"Don't turn songs like that on while my son is in here."

"Sorry he was so quiet I thought he might be sleep or something."

Rukia rolled her eyes and then looked in the back to her son who was looking as innocent as innocent can get.

"Mommy what did that man mean when he said drip drop?"

Rukia turned to Ichigo glaring so hard that if looks could kill he'd be dead.

"Umm honey when he was saying that he just saying how hungry he was for dessert that's all nothing more nothing less don't ask about it just drop it."

Hanataro wanted to ask more about but he could tell his mother was a little umm mad so he left her alone. When they finally pulled up to Dave and Busters the first thing Rukia got when she got out of her car was a tight embrace.

"Orihime your squeezing Rukia to hard and she can't breath so could you please get off her" Tatsuki shouted.

Orhime quickly let Rukia go to breath "Sorry Rukia it's just oh man this is just like old times right well sorta gosh."

Rukia smiled "Yeah it kind of does remind me of old times when the gang would just come out to have fun."

"Itsygo come here now and give me my hug." Rukia glanced to see Nel squeezing the hell out of him with her big umm yeah "Oh Itsygo I missed you so much.

"Hey Ichigo get the fuck off of my wife."

Ichigo rolled his eyes "And hello to you to Grimmjow how are you?"

Grimmjow shrugged "Same old same old you know trying to maintain a bar then trying to my wife how about you?"

"Oh you know trying maintain a job and survive you know the usual."

Grimmjow nodded his head in agreement "hey do you still you know for money?"

Ichigo shook his head "Naww you know I don't do that shit anymore not with my last run in with the cops now I'm just trying to you know stay out of trouble how about you are you still you know?"

Grimmjow shook his head "Nope Nell made me quit." Grimmjow gaze then turned to Rukia "Rukia hold the hell up Rukia as in the girl who went to college with me the Rukia as in the girl who actually was one of dare I say it friends that Rukia she can't be standing in front of me."

Rukia smiled "Oh shut up jackass it's me."

Grimmjow then went to scoop Rukia into a bear hug "and how the hell have you been you look good."

Rukia couldn't answer because she was being squeezed way to much by Grimmjow "Grimm your squeezing me way to tight."

Grimmjow started to feel embarrassed "sorry sorry so anyway how have you been?"

"Pretty good I'm working and you know surviving for me and-"

"Mommy can I get out the car now I really want to play the games in Dave and Busters and I'm hungry." Rukia ran to the car to get her son out holding him by the hand when Hanataro saw Grimmjow though he quickly ran behind his mother. "Hanataro honey it's okay this is one of mommy's old friends from college he only looks scary but trust me he's a big old softy."

"Hey I am not I was the biggest ass- I mean biggest umm bully in college but that doesn't mean I'm not nice you know what kid how about I buy you a free game session."

Hanataro came from behind Rukia smiling "My name is Hanataro and it's a pleasure to meet you Mr."

"Grimmjow please don't call me Mr makes me feel old."

Tatsuki started laughing "you are old you dumbass."

"Hey I hate to interrupt but I'm hungry so can we go in now?" Ichigo shouted.

Everyone nodded and started running for the restaurant when they got in they found a table ordered and went to play some games.

"Mommy is it okay if I go with Aunt Orihime and Uncle Uryu to the arcade to play games?"

Rukia nodded "Of course as long as you behave yourself."

Hanataro smiled and went on his merry way with her two friends she laughed when she saw Uryu losing to Hanataro in basketball Rukia watched as all her friends were playing and what not she saw Hiyori playing with Ururu Jinta with Tatsuki and Chad wrestling she saw Yoruichi and Kisuke well drinking and the Keigo and Miziro playing games as well everyone was having fun and she was actually enjoying herself.

"Okay Rukia come on get up you and me are going to play a game."

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo staring her down "are you drunk?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "No I'm not drunk you midget but I do want to have fun and this is your party so come on oh hey let's go play those shooting games."

Rukia sighed but got up to play with him when they started playing Rukia wasn't really interested but when she started losing she got a little to serious after oh the 8th round Ichigo let her win and Rukia was rubbing it in his face. Rukia then picked a jump roping game which she dominated by time they were done playing it was time to eat.

"Wait a minute Rukia before we go eat how about we play that crane game over there?"

Rukia looked to see a crane game but not just a crane game a Chappy the Rabbit crane game she quickly grabbed Ichigo's hand dragging him to the game asking for a quarter which he gave to her ten minutes later nothing and Rukia was getting more and more depressed about it she then looked towards Ichigo with pleading eyes.

"Ichigo win me that Chappy right there please." Ichigo looked to see the Chappy she was pointing at which was the jumbo one Ichigo sighed but put the quarter and what do you know he won her the Rabbit. Rukia was so over joyed she gave a peck on Ichigo's cheek which caused them both to blush "sorry Ichi I really didn't mean that."

Ichigo turned in embarrassment "don't worry about hey look everyone's about to eat we should hurry over. Rukia nodded and quickly ran with Ichigo. Eating with the group was actually fun and annoying. Annoying because the whole table was being childish but fun because everyone was just their having a fun time with her and Hanataro. When it was time to go everyone went to the parking lot to talk about the fun they had Rukia was talking to Grimmjow and Nel when her phone rung she quickly excused herself to answer it.

"Hello this is Rukia who am I speaking to?"

_'well now Rukia I was just you know minding my business at the house when you didn't come home then one of my friends said they spotted you in a motel and do you want to take a lucky guess where I am now?"_

Rukia couldn't think breath she couldn't do anything but stiffen at that mans voice.

"R-R-Renji"

* * *

**A/N how was it was it a good comeback or a bad one anyway whatever comment tell me what charcters you want me to add tell me what I can do better fo this story and I will see all of you guys on my next chapter luv ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey everyone what's up how are you guys as you know in the story Ichigo and Rukia are you know connecting but let me give you a heads up so I don't get questions about this but Ichigo is rich and I mean bloody rich for doing things in his past which will be explained in the near chapters any ways please excuse any mistakes and on with the show ps I don't own bleach *sad face***

**Chapter 5 **

Rukia's breath caught she just couldn't function she was so scared that just hearing Renji's voice made her shiver. She tried taking deep breaths but she just couldn't remember how to breath all she could think about was Renji taking her and Hanataro back to that hell hole.

"Rukia I want you to listen to me and listen good you are to come back to the house and I want you to do it now or so help me I will find you and personally make your the life a living hell wait no worst then a living hell."

Rukia took a deep breath and came to her senses "Renji why can't you just let me and Hanataro be and find another girl to come running when you call."

Rukia tried to sound normal but who was she kidding she was scared to death.

she then heard Renji laughing on the other side of the phone "Who do you think your talking to you little bitch now do as I say and come back to me."

Rukia breathing was becoming noticed by the group she tried she really did try to control her breathing but her breath was catching and she was sweating bullets.

"Rukia sweetie are you alright?" Nel asked.

Everyone was now staring at her with concern "Rukia your sweating and you look scared and don't even lie saying nothing is wrong because we can tell it isn't" Ichigo stated.

Rukia then heard Renji on the phone shouting "Who the hell is that huh Rukia Rukia Rukia damn it bitch you hear me answer the damn question right fucking now."

Rukia shook her head Ichigo looked at her for a moment before narrowing his eyes "does this have something to do with the person on the phone?" Rukia nodded and that was all Ichigo needed he quickly snatched the phone out of Rukia's hand and bought it to his ear "Hey jackass who are you?" Ichigo shouted.

Renji growled "I should ask you the same thing dumbass."

Ichigo then saw Grimmjow signal to put the phone on speaker Ichigo got the signal and put it on speaker.

"Hey fucktard what are you doing to scare Rukia?" Grimmjow growled.

"Who the fuck are you?" Renji asked.

The two men scowled at the phone "Hey who are you tell us now" Tatsuki was now gaining up on the phone.

"All you need to know is I'm the owner of Rukia and Hanataro."

"Excuse me listen to me you ignorant fuck Rukia is not an animal or a piece of property nor is Hanataro so listen to me you motherfucker you tell me who you are so I can find you and beat the shit out of you." Ichigo shouted with malice running through every single word a made some of the group shiver.

Renji scuffed "Fin you know what tell me where you are and I'll bring some of my goons so we can fuck you up."

It was at that moment Rukia found her voice "Stop! I'm am sick of this." Rukia then took the phone out of Ichigo's hand and hung up then turned to her son "Come Hanataro we're leaving."

Everyone stared at Rukia as she grabbed Hanataro and started buckling him up while buckling him up though she felt an arm wrap around her waist stopping her from doing anything else.

"First off Rukia you aren't going anywhere and secondly what the hell was that?" Ichigo shouted with anger.

Rukia sighed as everyone moved closer to her "Okay well you see that man that was just on the phone was well Hanataro's umm father."

"What you told me you were a single mom and how come he was telling you to come back home and everything?" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia nodded "I am a single mom you see I left him because he would abuse me and Hanataro he would hit me slap me and you know just hurt me he would also beat Hanataro up as well."

Rukia could hear everyone growling "Why the hell you ain't ask for help before?" Shinji asked.

Rukia sighed "You think I didn't try I did but he kept tabs on me 24/7."

"That bastard I'll kill him where is he Rukia call him up"Ichigo yelled.

"I second that" Grimmjow stated.

"Same goes for me." Tatsuki spoke everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You can't he knows powerful fighters I mean his a top a wrestler."

"Rukia trust me when I say this I'm a dangerous man if not the most dangerous man now call his ass up so I can kick it" Ichigo growled.

"First off what is this guys name?" Uryu asked.

Rukia frowned and looked at the ground "Renji his name is Renji." Everyone gasped except Grimmjow, Tatsuki and Ichigo.

"Rukia out of all the guys and I mean all of the you choose a top notch fighter?" Kisuke asked.

"Well at first he treated me like the purest gold as if I was a princess and I loved every minute of it but everything changed when I got pregnant with my first child and I would rather not talk about that" Rukia sighed.

"Well maybe you and Hanataro could stay with one of us" Orihime suggested.

"yeah so someone can protect you guys" Hiyori stated.

Rukia shook her head "No I'll just be a burd-"

Suddenly there was a slam on Rukia's car everyone turned to see Ichigo glaring "Damn it Rukia stop trying to be that girl you wouldn't burden any of us hell we're your friends and that's what friends do help help each other stop thinking you can do these things on your own you have a son to worry about for christ sake."

"Ichigo stop don't you think I know that but I refuse to get you all hurt for my mistakes."

Ichigo was going to shout some more rage over Rukia not thinking but he was suddenly stopped by Yoruichi "We understand but if you need anything and I mean anything at all all you have to do is ask."

Rukia smiled "Thanks I really appreciate it."

Shinji was next to say something "Rukia the same goes for me if you need anything just ask."

Rukia smiled and thanked him as well everyone actually came up to Rukia telling her if she needed anything they'd be there for her and they meant anything from shelter to money. After everyone said their good byes and giving Rukia and Hanataro hugs they left.

"Oh and Rukia you don't have to work tomorrow." Kisuke smiled "with all this going on I'm going to give you a day off to spend with your son and everything."

Rukia thanked him and then went to her car when she got there she checked on her son who was sound asleep peacefully. She was starting her car when she heard someone get in her car.

"Okay Rukia I don't approve of this but listen if you need anything at all just call me." Ichigo stated then he gave her a piece of paper with a number "that's my number call me if you need anything okay?"

Rukia nodded Ichigo smiled and then got out of the car "wait Ichigo let me drive you home."

Ichigo shook his head "Naww I got to let off some anger I'll just walk but hey I'll see you later."

Rukia waved and then started her car again and started driving. She looked high and low for a motel and it eventually took her 30 minutes to fin a motel from the looks of the room when she finally took it in it was below a 1 star motel all she saw was bugs and roaches scurrying on the floor cracks in the wall and that was just the room in the bathroom there was dirt all over the floor the tub didn't even look clean enough to wash even a hobo and that's dirty the shower head had bugs all over it and the sink had dirt,hair,dirty water it was just disgusting. Rukia grabbed Hanataro and told him not to go in the then turned to the bed which were the only clean thing in the room surprisingly she sighed tucked Hanataro on one side of the bed while she took the other and snuggled close to him and was out like a light.

The next day Rukia checked to see how much money she had left how she went to 3,000 to 300 she don't know. Rukia sighed as she looked at the time it was 12 in the afternoon "Why is it so fucking late?" Rukia then went into the bathroom the bug infested disgusting looking bathroom and broke down. She was so into her emotional break down (crying) she didn't even hear the bathroom door open.

"Mommy don't cry." Hanataro ran to his mother to hug her "Mommy you have to be strong for both of us and I'll do the same."

Rukia smiled "Oh baby I promise you we'll get out of this." Hanataro smiled and continued to hug his mother "Now sweetie what do you want to do today?"

Hanataro shrugged "I don't know mommy what do you want to do today?"

Rukia laughed "Oh I don't know what do you want to do today?" Rukia asked getting closer to Hanatatro.

"Oh I don't know mommy what do you want to do today?"

Rukia touched her chin as if she was thinking "well what I'm going to do is tickle the mess out of you that's what I'm going to do." Rukia then darted her hands out and well tickled the mess out of him.

"Mommy s-s-stop it it it hurts Mommy I'm going to oh gosh m-m-mommy I'm going to pee."

Rukia instantly stopped "Hanataro you need to learn how to hold in your bladder better."

Hanataro pouted "Well Mommy when a person laughs really hard they sometimes they have to pee."

Rukia rolled her eyes "baby if your mother doesn't do that you shouldn't either gosh I don't know where you get that from."

Hanataro giggled ""So mom really what are we going to do today?"

"Hmm" Rukia then went to to the room and checked the time well it's 1:50 so how about we go to the arcade for a few snack on somethings to save our stomachs for dinner then head to the store for me to do some things then by then it should be going on 7:00 and because it get dark earlier because it's winter so while coming back here I'll get us something to eat does that sound like a plan?"

Hanataro nodded and went to get his clothes on Rukia smiled though she did have a bad feeling about today and good feeling but she shrugged it off as nothing and got dressed as well. By time were dressed and Rukia had her things they were headed out it was 2:00 Rukia took all her things with her leaving nothing of hers nor Hanataro's in that motel she even dressed Hanataro with more then he had on at Dave &amp; Busters meaning extra jackets and everything Rukia on the other hand was wearing a long girly purple trench coat and some gloves and a chappy hat.

"Are you ready to go play at the arcade honey?"

Hanataro started jumping "Mom I'm always ready to play at the arcade."

Rukia laughed "Okay okay don't get smart now buckle up now." When Hanataro was buckled up Rukia started driving to the arcade when they finally arrived they went in to be greeted kids running around playing with each other some parents playing with their kids others just being bored or talking on the phone and some just watching their kids have fun. Rukia went to the coin center to buy Hanataro some coins at least $40 dollars worth. "Okay baby it's...wow it's that late okay honey you have an hour and thirty minutes to play so go have fun."

Hanataro took his coins and went to go play on the machines along the way kids were starting to play with and against him. Rukia stood against the wall to see him switch from game to game and every time he lost he would always get aggressive and demand him and that kid play that game again. Rukia laughed every time he would get angry though _'at least he inherited aggression from me.' _Rukia then checked her watch and all to soon it was time to go.

"Hanataro baby come on it's time to go."

Hanataro finished up with his last game and ran to his mother putting on his coats and gloves on smiling from ear to ear they then went to the car.

"Okay Mother where to now?"

"Now we have to get my phone turned on and then we can get something to eat." Hanataro smiled and started bobbing his head to the music. Rukia then drove to the cellphone store to quickly pay for her minutes and data in just ten minutes and went right back to the car "Okay Hanataro where do you want to eat?"

Hanataro thought for a moment "Hmmm oooh I know I know how about sonic?"

Rukia smiled at her son "If it's sonic you want then it's sonic you'll get." Rukia then drove to the drive thru to order her and Hanataro's food.

"Hello welcome to sonic may I take your order?" said the intercom.

"Yes I would like." Rukia then turned to Hanataro asking what he want all he did was point at the things he want and Rukia sighed but nodded "Okay can I please the chicken strips and a double cheese burger and a shake oh and a large fry."

"Okay ma'am would that be all?"

"No I would also like the salad with extra chicken please and a sprite."

"Okay ma'am that will be $20.75 please pay at the next window."

Rukia drove to the window and paid then went to the second Rukia got the food checked and then thanked the employee and left while driving Rukia checked the time it was 7:20 Rukia smiled and then drove to the motel. When they made it to the motel room Rukia set the food on the bed as neatly as possible before telling Hanataro to say grace. When grace was done they started to dig in not even five minutes in the meal Hanataro asked Rukia a question.

"Mommy what does indestructible mean?"

Rukia was about to answer but her phone started ringing Rukia sighed "Hello"

"incapable to being destroyed; rendered ineffective."

Rukia jumped at the voice she heard and quickly got her and Hanataro things in her bag and quietly told Hanataro to get his coats and stuff on. Hanataro got up from the food that was barely eaten and ran to get his stuff on. Renji took a deep breath and calmly talked on the phone.

"Renji what are you talking about?" Rukia asked while getting her bag ready about to leave when Renji started talking again.

"Indestructible that's what it means right?"

Rukia then rushed to the front and locked and turned back to Hanataro and grabbed his hand and took her bag.

"Mommy who's at the door?"

Rukia shh's Hanataro and ran to the back door of the motel and left. Rukia hurried and picked Hanataro up and ran down the stairs and hurried to her car she quickly put Hanataro in the front seat with her and tried to start the car up but it was out of gas "shit" Rukia hurried put of the car and picked Hanataro back up and started running.

"Rukia stop right there."

Rukia turned to see Renji running down the stairs Rukia turned and started running as fast as she could. She could hear Renji coming up behind her with everything to her ability while carrying Hanataro she dodged and avoided everyone stumbling behind a dark ally it was scary beyond scary with rats and other creatures scurrying about. It was so dark Rukia couldn't see anything but she had no choice she quickly ran into the ally and hid behind a very dirty nasty smelling trashcan. She didn't know how long she and Hanataro have been hiding there but she quietly well as quietly as she could found her phone and a number and dialed it and waited.

"Hello"

Rukia took a deep breath "hey Ichigo this is Rukia I know it's late but could you pick me and Hanataro up?"

"Where are you?"

Rukia gave a half smile and told Ichigo where she was before hanging up she heard Ichigo say he'd be their in ten minutes. Rukia looked at Hanataro who seemed t be trembling and scared. Rukia dragged Hanataro to her and started to cradle him. "It's okay baby it's okay please don't cry honey." Hanataro started to settle down as his mother rocked him back and forth.

"Rukia Hanataro are you guys back here?"

Rukia smiled and carefully shot up "Where back here Ichigo."

Rukia ran towards them scolding "What the hell happened?"

Rukia sighed "Look Ichigo you can just drop us off at the next motel."

Ichigo shook his head "No your coming with me."

Rukia shook her head "No Ichigo I don't wan me and Hanataro imposing on you."

Ichigo growled "Shut up and come on my car is this way?"

Rukia groaned but got Hanataro picked him up and followed Ichigo. Rukia gasped at the sight of the car it was a marble black 2015 escalade with pimped out tires and everything inside it smelled like a new car should with a hint of mint it was also clean like really clean.

"Come on put Hanataro in the back you in the front." Rukia nodded and sat Hanataro up in the seat gently and buckled him up. Rukia then then got in the front and laid her head back in the seat and closed her eyes "So what happened?"

Rukia kept her eyes closed but began to talk "Renji some how figured what motel me and Hanataro were staying in and came after us."

Ichigo stayed quiet for a moment but then started to talk "did he touch you or Hanataro in anyway that might have hurt you"

Rukia shook her head "No he didn't even get the chance to touch us."

Rukia and Ichigo stayed in silence after that Rukia turned to the back to see Hanataro still sleeping she smiled looking at him sleep so innocently it was cute.

"So what are you going to do about school for Hanataro is he still going tomorrow?"

Rukia shrugged "I guess I'll send him tomorrow besides Renji wouldn't dare go to the school so yeah he's going."

"And what about you I mean you don't work doing the week so what are you going to do?"

Rukia just shook her head "Like I know maybe I'll just try to find another motel and be more secretive about it."

"No your not you and Hanataro are staying with me I'll drive Hanataro to school" Rukia turned to Ichigo to see him smiling "and your coming with me you can be my assistant at the school."

Rukia started laughing "Ichigo you really think oh gosh you really think I can be your assistant?" Rukia asked while wiping a tear away from her eye "So funny you are funny."

"Well you have nothing better to do so yeah your going to be my assistant."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at Ichigo "Excuse me but that sounds more like a demand then anything."

Ichigo smirked "then you heard correctly you are going to be my assistant and here's a plus you can keep an eye on Hanataro."

Rukia did a small hmph but then sighed "Fine as long as I can keep an eye on Hanataro."

Ichigo smiled ans then pulled up in a parking lot and parked "Come on you two can have one of the guest bedrooms oh and Rukia do you want me to carry Hanataro for you?"

Rukia shook her head and went to the back to get Hanataro who was still sleeping when she had him in a tight but gentle hold she started to follow Ichigo. The moment she actually saw the house she saw Ichigo going to she paused and did a double take she looked up at the house damn near a mansion it was that big. There could be at least 20 bed rooms and 12 bathrooms probably more than that but that's how big it was.

Ichigo felt Rukia not following him anymore and grinned when he saw why she wasn't "Rukia can you stop staring at my house and come on I'm pretty sure your hungry and tired."

Rukia shook her head trying to get out of her stupidor and walked up to Ichigo "Ichigo how no why do you wait how can you you can't be huh."

Ichigo laughed at Rukia "How did I get the money to buy this is that what your trying to ask?" Rukia nodded "Well I well umm hmm long before I started working for the school system I did somethings I'm not proud of but I got paid a handsomely amount of money for it though but I had a run in with the law and one thing led to another so now I am a reading teacher it's not like I have to work but I get bored quickly so yeah now I'm a reading teacher with hell of a lot of money."

Rukia tilted her head "How much money?"

Ichigo smirked "Enough for my family never to have to work or work again in their lives

Rukia gasped "that much huh wait how long was you doing this job?"

Ichig sighed "I think you mean jobs and I've done them for years anyway I want to warn you my family lives with me sadly so just be on your toes though you should remember them from back in the day you might not though." Rukia took a deep breath and followed Ichigo on to the steps until Ichigo stopped facing the door "Rukia you and Hanataro go over to the side please." Rukia nodded and went to the side with Hanataro in her hands Rukia then heard a loud scream and then saw Ichigo punch something he then turned to Rukia "come on let's go."

Rukia nodded and followed Ichigo inside with Hanataro in her hands when she went in she saw a man in his mid 40's going into his 50's lying down on the ground out cold Ichigo then ran to Ichigo staying close behind him.

"Ichigo your late for dinner where have you been?" A girl with honey brown hair asked.

"Yeah what the hell you know we can't start dinner without you and Mom and Yuzu were worried sick" a girl with black hair said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Look an old friend of mine and her son will be staying with us for a while so be nice and go tell mom." The two girls nodded and then left Ichigo saw Rukia's confusion "those were my two sisters the one with one with the brown hair and cartoon pj's is Yuzu she's the sweet kind one and the one with the black hair and dark gothic pj's is Karin she's the rough mean scary one they are both twins and are both 17."

Rukia nodded then felt Hanataro stir out of his sleep "Mommy where are we?"

Rukia turned her attention to Hanataro "We're at Ichigo's house honey."

Hanataro yawned in his mothers arms "Mommy I'm hungry."

"Actually Rukia dinners about to start so let me show you to the bathroom and to the guest room."

Rukia nodded and followed Ichigo to the bathroom and room it took her and Hanataro 30 minutes tops to take their showers and get their clothes on they then made their way down stairs to be greeted by Ichigo and his family staring at her and Hanataro. Ichigo stood and introduced Rukia to everyone "Okay umm Mom Dad this is Rukia you know my ex girlfriend from High school she's going to be staying with us for a while so be nice to her Dad oh and the little boy hiding behind her is Hanataro so be nice to him as well" Ichigo then turned to Rukia "Okay Rukia that is Yuzu and Karin and I already told you about them oh and that's my mom and dad."

Rukia turned and bowed to them "Hello everyone Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki please to meet you as well as Karin and Yuzu."

Everyone smiled at Rukia "Oh Rukia you don't need to bow to us and be all formal I remember you very well so you don't call me makes me feel old just call me Mom or Masaki okay?"

Rukia nodded "Yes ma'am I mean Masaki."

"Rukia same goes for me you can just call me daddy." The man then jumped out of his chair to give Rukia a hug well he tried before Ichigo punched him in the face.

"Sit down old man stop acting weird you idiot."

The man then went to his wife "Masaki our kids don't love me."

Masaki continued to smile but gave a deadly look at her husband "dear stop embarrassing Ichigo and the rest of us or else." The man scurried to his chair grumbling under his breath "You can just call him Isshin dear Rukia." Masaki stated.

Rukia nodded and then sat down next to Ichigo when she heard Yuzu squeal "Aww your son is so cute can I dress him up please Rukia?"

Rukia laughed as her son sat in her lap getting closer to her "Of course you can as long as I can help."

Yuzu squealed "Yah Karin never let's me dress her up she's so mean she won't even wear my Chappy the Rabbit ears."

Rukia gasped "You have Chappy the Rabbit ears ahh I like you already."

Everyone started laughing at Rukia and Yuzu talking about Chappy even Karin was having fun but all to soon it was time to go to sleep. Rukia thanked everyone for the food and went to the guest room. The guest was huge and she means huge it looked as if it could fit 20 and even more people in it. It even came with a bathroom the bed was a king size and the dressers were big enough for a Queen. She squealed and tucked Hanataro in as she got in the bed and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Ikkaku what do you mean you don't know where she is?" Renji yelled.

Ikkaku took a deep breath "I I I don't know but she didn't check in any motels or hotels."

Renji growled "Jackie what about you you find anything?"

Jackie shook her head "No sir but but I'll looking."

"Riruka I want you to call everyone and tell them to search for Rukia high and low I don't care how they do it or what they do find her I swear when I get my hands on that bitch I'll make her wish she was never born." Renji then turned to everyone "What the fuck are you all standing here for find her." Everyone nodded and scurried out of the house not wanting to get on Renji's bad side.

* * *

**A/N so how was it tell me comment tell me what I can do better to improve the story tell me who you want in the story so I can make that happen I pray I get a lot of likes and stuff and don't worry you'll all figure out the jobs Ichigo was doing in the past and why Rukia and Ichigo broke up till next time love ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey everyone so listen I'm having writers block and everything and school is a well it's a bitch and so are your crushes hahaha no but I hope you enjoy this and stuff please excuse mistakes and everything so here we go.**

**Chapter 6**

When Rukia woke up she woke up with a smile on her face she's never been that relaxed in a bed since she's been with Renji and it felt good to finally sleep peacefully while getting up she turned to Hanataro who was still sleeping snuggling against a pillow peacefully she smiled seeing her son sleep with such pleasure. Rukia then turned to a digital clock it was only 7:00 and Hanataro had to be at school by 8:30 so she lightly shook Hanataro.

"Hanataro baby time to get up." Hanataro just moaned and put the pillow over his head Rukia laughed at his antics "Hanataro get your butt up right now" Hanataro just stuffed the pillow harder over his head.

"Five more minutes Mommy."

Rukia shrugged "Then you leave me no choice I'll just have to tickle the heck out of you."

Rukia then got back on the bed and silently crawled over to Hanataro and well she tickled the heck out of him.

"Mom p-please stop it o-o-or I'm oh m-m-mom please."

Rukia laughed at her sons begging "Well now since your woke come on lets go get up."

Hanataro pouted "and do what?"

Rukia rolled her eyes a little "and do what you say oh I don't know brush your teeth wash your face get cleaned up."

Hanataro groaned "You woke me up so I could brush my teeth and get cleaned up and I couldn't even get five minutes in."

"Well yeah oh and for you to get dressed for school that to so get up."

Hanataro moaned and reluctantly got up and slowly got his toothbrush and walked in the indoor bathroom and started brushing his teeth. Rukia smiled and then went to her purse to get Hanataro some clothes out for school she thanked the stars that their was no uniform. When Hanataro came from out the bathroom he went to his clothes that were laying out stripped out of his pj's and quickly changed. Rukia picked him out a simple pair of blue jeans and a red shirt with a dragon on it.

Rukia then started walking to the bathroom to get ready but stopped short when she saw the bathroom yeah she saw last night but she was in such a rush to eat and get to be with Hanataro she didn't really pay any attention to the big tub which could hold ten people tops and the sink wow it was grand like totally awesome and the space was amazing Rukia couldn't help but admire it and it's color was a beautiful purple she also couldn't help but feel envious about it as well.

She snapped out of her stupidor quickly when she heard Hanataro complaining about food so she bushed her teeth combed her hair and got the crust out of her eyes. She then left the bathroom to put some clothes on which was a pair of black jeans and a purple shirt with a bunny and rabbit. When she left the bathroom and entered the room she and Hanataro straightened up the bed and he got his back pack and then they left and went downstairs.

When they reached downstairs she was greeted by Yuzu, Karin and Masaki setting the table for breakfast. Yuzu was wearing a pretty winter dress that consisted of the colors of pinks and pretty red leggings she had her hair in two pig tails she was just adorable. Karin was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black gothic shirt with a scary face on there and her hair was in a ponytail well she looked umm hardcore. Finally Masaki was wearing a dress with a mixture of pick and blacks with her hair out she looked really young and Rukia could see where the girls got their color coordination.

"Good morning Rukia and Hanataro for breakfast we will be having pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and biscuits oh with jelly."

Rukia's mouth and Hanataro's mouth as well were just drooling at her speaking the kind of breakfast they would be having.

"Umm wow good morning and that sounds delicious Hanataro and I can't wait to chow down and thank you very much."

Masaki laughed "Your very welcome sweetie but you don't have to thank me but breakfast is almost ready come sit."

Masaki then pulled a chair out for her and Hanataro to sit in while she went back to preparing breakfast for everyone. Rukia took the seat smiling as Hanataro climbed on her lapped seems he was still shy around everyone. Yuzu and Karin then sat next to Rukia.

"Good morning Rukia and Hanataro I love your shirt!" Yuzu exclaimed.

Rukia smiled "thank you and good morning and I love your winter dress it's so colorful" Rukia then turned to Karin "and good morning Karin I love your gothic sense of style as well it suits you."

Karin blushed and waved her hand "Good morning."

Everyone was now seated "Umm excuse me but where is Isshn and Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"Oh Ichigo and Issin will be down in a couple Isshins just doing his normal routine with Ichigo in 3...2...1"

Suddenly there was a loud thump upstairs followed by Ichigo yelling "Damn you old man what kind of father wakes his son up like that."

Rukia turned to Masaki with a confused look on her face Masaki got the questionable looked and explained what just happened.

"Oh well you see Isshin has his ways of waking Ichigo up not a very good way but it does wake Ichigo up." Masaki explained "They've been doing this every since he was 15." Everyone then turned to Ichigo punching his father "Boys breakfast is ready so could you stop playing around so we can eat."

Ichigo stopped punching his father a little while after Masaki told him to stop and then went to sit with everyone Isshin came in a little while later moaning and groaning when he was seated everyone said grace and started eating.

"So Rukia what are you going to be doing today?" Karin asked.

"Oh well I'm-"

"She's going to be my assistant at school" Ichigo stated.

Rukia rolled her eyes "Well that was very impolite Ichigo very rude."

Ichigo shrugged "Sorry just had to say it."

Hanataro then turned to his mother "So your going to be working at my school?"

Rukia smiled and nodded "Yeah I'm going to be Ichigo's...assistant."

Hanataro smiled "Yay mommy your going to be with me all day oh and watching me yay."

"Usually kids want to get away from their parents but you are actually happy aww your just like Ichigo." Masaki laughed "He never wanted me to leave he actually cried on his first day of pre school when I couldn't stay."

Ichigo blushed "Hey don't tell them that I was young."

Masaki waved her hand "you were adorable."

Rukia started laughing and soon after everyone started laughing and Ichigo was blushing though hard to see but he was still blushing he then looked at his watch.

"Oh my look at the time it's time to go thank goodness come on lets go."

Rukia and Hanataro said their thank yous to everyone and then left and followed Ichigo to the car Rukia buckled Hanataro in and got in the front seat while Ichigo was driving Rukia turned to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo are you sure I can be your...assistant?"

Ichigo nodded "Yeah it's cool I called yesterday and you see my grandfather is the principle so he said sure."

Rukia eyes widened "You know everyone don't you?"

Ichigo laughed at that "No I just know people if that makes any sense."

Rukia smiled but then got serious "Ichigo listen what you did for Hanataro and I well I wanted to say thank you."

Ichigo sighed "Rukia you are my best friend I would do anything for you and Hanataro besides what are friends for right?"

Rukia shook her head "No seriously I mean I called you late at night and everything and you didn't have to but you did and-"

"Rukia please think of this as a umm thank you."

Rukia looked at Ichigo confused "What do you mean?"

"Hmm well a thank you for helping me with dance class back in school."

Rukia laughed "Really Ichigo you couldn't even do a simple waltz right haha oh I remember you really struggling back then."

Ichigo rolled his eyes then smiled "well what I remember is you getting jealous of my dance partner when she got to close to me when we danced you even commented while we were dancing and almost got in a fight with wait no you did get in a fight with her."

Rukia narrowed her eyes "oh shut up jackass I wasn't jealous...hey what about you you would always get pissed when a dude even looked at me wrong."

"Well yeah at the time you were my girlfriend so I had a right."

Rukia scuffed "You were not my boyfriend at the time you idiot."

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I oh look we're at the school come on class is about to start."

Ichigo parked and got out the car and went to Rukia's side to open it Rukia gasped "Oh my gosh Ichigo since when have you became such a gentleman my my I'm so proud of you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Shut up." he then went to Hanataro's door to open it when he did Hanataro literally ran to get to class.

Rukia turned to Ichigo "Why is he in such a rush?"

"Well you see he has P.E first period so if he's late he has to run a mile around the field it's not just him but any student late Tatsuki doesn't play."

Rukia laughed "Well then I would be running to if I was Hanataro."

Ichigo nodded "Okay come on follow me I don't have a first period so I have time to get ready for today."

Rukia just followed Ichigo until she reached a door that said _'Ichigo Kurosaki Reading Teacher' _on it. When Rukia went in she saw a class with 20 desks facing a chalkboard with a teachers desk facing the kids it kind of reminded her of when she was in school.

"So Ichigo what are you guys working on?" Rukia asked.

"Oh we are reading a novel that you are familiar with sadly."

Rukia perked up upon hearing that "Oh really what's the name of it?"

"Sadly it's it's the adventures of chappy."

Rukia gasped and started jumping around "No way ahh are you serious yay."

Ichigo groaned "Man I hate that novel and mostly all the boys in all my classes hate it."

Rukia shook her head "They don't understand how awesome Chappy is."

"Yeah only girls and some boys and I do mean some boys understand it." Rukia was going to say something but was cut off by the bell "don't worry it's just the bell to switch classes."

Rukia breathed she thought it was a fire or something but not even a minute later she saw kids running in the class there were some that looked tired as hell others that looked bored and some that seemed breathless from running to class and or coming from gym.

"Good morning class I'd like to introduce you all to my new assistant you are all to treat her with respect."

Everyone said their hellos and what's ups and then a curious student raised her hand Ichigo pointed to her signaling for her to speak.

"Umm are you 's girlfriend?"

Rukia and Ichigo started coughing at the same time before they gave a clear "What?"

"Umm well I'm just asking because you two kind of do make a good couple and you do look good together."

Rukia shook her head "No no no sweetie me and Ichigo are just long time friends."

"Oh sorry."

"Anyway kids get into three groups we are going to play a game today." Everyone cheered and ran to get with their friends and got in groups and stared at their teacher "Okay now class we're going to be playing a game called who actually is reading the book and I'm going to to call 3 people up from a group and ask a question you are to write the answer on the board the team with the most points does not get homework so is everyone good on the rules?"

Of course someone raised their hand "Umm can we get help from our team?"

Ichigo nodded "Yeah you can ...anymore questions no okay then lets get this game started I want Rin to come up from team 1 from team 2 I want Ciell to come up and from team 3 I want hmm Yuki to come up." The three children nodded and went to the board the kids looked at their teacher with determined looks they did not want homework for their teams. "Okay first question what is chappy looking for on his adventure?"

The kids wrote down their answers as fast as they could and turned to their teacher Ichigo turned to Rukia "Rukia since you love this book how about you check the answers."

Rukia nodded and went up to the kids answers the girl Rin wrote down cabbages and that was obviously wrong the boy name Ciel wrote down demon Rukia did a double take seriously demon the other girl named Yuki wrote down carrots Rukia pointed to Yuki.

"Yuki is right the other two I don't know what they were thinking."

Ichigo then pointed to Yuki "Okay then team 3 has 1 point the other teams zero."

The girl squealed "Yay my best friend zero stayed up with me all night studying."

"Okay I'm going to pick Elizabeth from team 1 team 2 I want Maka and from team 3 I want Trunks." The children got up and ran to to the chalkboard "Who does Chappy want the carrots for so bad?" The kids jolted their answers quick and turned to their teacher "Rukia who is right."

Rukia went to the board to check the kids answers the girl named Elizabeth said himself and Rukia had to scuff at that Chappy wasn't selfish she was so wrong the girl named Maka said for his soul Rukia just shook her head she was wrong as well though the boy named trunks put down his crush Rukia pointed to Trunks

"Ding ding ding we have ourselves a winner Trunks your correct."

Trunks smiled "Yes my dad Vegeta and his kinda friend Goku helped me."

Rukia laughed she was actually enjoying herself all to soon Ichigo said the game was over. Everyone moaned an groaned while taking their seats.

"Okay obviously the winners are team 3 the rest of you guys did you even study?" There was only silence Ichigo groaned "Look okay I know this book isn't interesting and I didn't want you to read it but the others teachers did so I have no choice but to assign this book anyway the bells about to ring so everyone except team 3 get come up and get your homework and don't forget there is a quiz Thursday so study."

As if on que the bell rang the class packed up and left when they were gone Ichigo started moaning and groaning Rukia started laughing.

"Well now Ichigo I have to give it to you your awesome with kids I mean those kids love you."

Ichigo laughed "Oh they love me alright."

Rukia smiled ""So are we playing a game with our next class?"

Ichigo grinned "yeah we will play for our next for the next two classes but the one before lunch isn't getting the same fun."

Rukia wanted to know why but the next class came in the next two classes were the same as the first Ichigo introduced Rukia they greeted her and played the Chappy game it was actually fun really fun and funny some kids got so serious over a game it was hilarious when the bell rung for the classes to go almost all of the kids gave Rukia a hug but when it came to Ichigo all the girls gave him a hug Rukia laughed at it.

The next class was the one Ichigo told Rukia wouldn't be having any kinds of fun. The kids came rushing in with smiles on their faces sitting down facing their teacher.

"Good morning ." the class said in sync.

"Good morning cla-"

"Sorry I'm late I really am."

Ichigo sighed "It's okay Hanataro but I want to ask you why are you all wet?"

Rukia perked up upon hearing her son was in the class and when she saw him all wet she quickly ran to him "Oh my gosh Hanataro why are you so wet?"

Hanataro shook his head "Oh I got wet playing in the bathroom sink."

"Okay class you will be writing a 3 page essay about what you would do if you were Chappy and it's for homework oh and it's due tomorrow so you all best get started but before you do this is my new assistant so anyway get to work...Hanataro come here andfollow me outside the door."

Hanataro got up to follow Ichigo and Rukia followed them as well.

"Hanataro tell me now who did this to you?" Ichigo asked.

Hanataro shrugged "I told you I slipped in some water."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes "You told me you were playing in the sink." Hanataro cringed a little "Now who did this to you?"

Rukia was confused "Hold on a minute you mean this is a on going thing?"

Ichigo nodded "Yeah every time Hanataro comes to my class he always looks as if he's being bullied."

Rukia growled "Who the fuck is bullying you Hanataro."

Hanataro coward a little "They don't go here I well they stalk me at lunch."

Rukia frowned "Who?"

"The teenagers okay the teenagers you see one day at lunch I saw this girl getting picked on by some teenagers I think they were Seniors anyway they were telling her to give them her lunch money and you see I tried to be a stupid hero and told them to leave her alone they came up to me telling me how they hated when someone was trying to be a hero now they pick on me."

Rukia growled again "Seniors are picking on my son who is only a 5th grader that is so low."

Ichigo sighed "Hanataro go in there and go start your essay."

Hanataro didn't need to be told twice he ran in class quickly getting his supplies out for his essay while Ichigo held down a furious Rukia.

"I'll kill them you hear I'll kill them."

"No you won't look I'll deal with it okay."

Rukia scuffed "What no you won't it's a mother's job to handle things like this."

"Okay fine you handle it but I'll be there just in case."

Rukia looked Ichigo up and down "Why aren't you umm you know pissed?"

Ichigo laughed "I am pissed one of my students is getting picked on one of my favorite students actually."

"So why aren't you expressing it?"

Ichigo grinned "Rukia there are many things in life you don't want to see and me getting angry is one of them seriously."

Rukia rolled her eyes "Ichigo I've seen you angry your actually no different from anyone else who get's angry."

Ichigo sighed "You'd be surprised how time can change a person." Rukia looked at Ichigo confused but Ichigo shrugged it off "Come on Rukia the lunch bell is about to ring."Rukia followed Ichigo back into the classroom "Okay everyone that paper is due tomorrow and you better pray you don't come to school tomorrow if you don't do those papers." The class gulped and ran when the bell rang "Hanataro you stay your going to show us who is picking on you."

Hanataro nodded and then walked his mother and teacher out to the field where he usually eats and where they usually come "Okay this is it where they come to pick on me and everything."

Rukia snarled "I can't wait to see them oh I'm waiting."

Ichigo then heard people running he looked around and saw Tatsuki, Uryu, Orihime, Nel, and Chad running towards them.

"Hey Ichigo we were waiting for you and-" Orihime stopped talking and turned her attention to Rukia she then grabbed Rukia into one of her famous full on bear hug "Oh my gosh Rukia what are you doing here?"

Rukia was to busy tapping out trying to breath "Umm Orihime your suffocating her." Uryu stated.

Orihime immediately dropped her "Sorry sweetie but why are you here?"

Rukia finally caught her breath "Well I'm Ichigo's assistant."

It was Nel's turn to squeal "Your going to be working with Itsygo?"

Rukia nodded "So what are you guys doing out here with Hanataro?"

"Oh you see Hanataro is being bullied by seniors and they come at his lunch period to mess with him."

Nel gasped "What who's messing with my nephew I'll kill them."

Chad then spoke "How about we hide so they don't see us?"

Everyone nodded and hid behind a tree a couple of minutes later 3 guys started walking up to Hanataro.

"Hey Hanataro what do you have for lunch?"

"Oh umm just some rice chicken wit soy sauce."

The boys smiled "well you know the drill give us your food."

Hanataro shook his head "Why do you pick on me your all older than me."

One of the boys rolled his eyes "Well because your an easy target...so anyway give us your food now or else."

"Or else what." The boys turned to see the gang come out and watched as Rukia was being held by Ichigo "go ahead finish your sentence or else what?"

The boys looked confused but then started laughing "Oh gosh you got your Mommy and Daddy and their friends to save you."

Rukia growled "Listen to me you little twerps stop messing with my son."

The boys just continued to laugh "Oh and what are you going to do about it midget huh huh we're waiting."

Rukia scuffed "I am not a midget you over zealous son of a bit-"

"Boys listen can you please stop picking on Hanataro."

One of the boys stepped up to Ichigo "and what are you going to do about it if we don't you going to tell our parents."

All the boys laughed at that and Rukia was about to step in but she then saw Ichigo grab the boy by the neck and whisper something in his ear it must have been really threatening because the boy started to pee on himself and started whimpering the only thing Rukia heard put of the whole conversation was Ichigo saying understood the boy nodded and ran away crying his friends following after him.

Ichigo then turned to his friends to see blank faces staring at him.

"Umm Ichigo what did you say to him?" Uryu asked.

Ichigo shrugged "Nothing really I just told him to leave Hanataro alone."

Rukia shook her head "No you couldn't have just said that you had threatened him or something they you umm."

Everyone nodded "Yeah Itsygo you had to have said something other than that" Nel said.

Ichigo shrugged "No anyway is anyone else hungry cause I'm starving and lunch is about to end."

Everyone nodded and went to their classes to get their food and then went to the teachers lounge everyone was there except Ichigo Hanataro even followed his mother inside of there.

"So Rukia how are you doing?" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia smiled "Oh actually I'm doing good Hanataro and I are staying with Ichigo."

Everyone in the room gasped "Your staying with Ichigo and his family?" Uryu asked.

Rukia nodded "Yeah we are he's been really sweet and kind to me and Hanataro."

Everyone gasped again "Wow I mean Ichigo is sweet an all but I didn't think he'd be that sweet."

It was at that moment Ichigo chose to make his presents known to everyone "Excuse me but I'm very sweet when I want to be." Everyone turned to Ichigo who was grinning up a storm "I mean I was sweet in school to Rukia."

"Yeah especially when a dude looked at her the wrong way oh wait do you guys remember Romeo and Juliet in highschool it was hilarious" Tatsuki asked while laughing.

Orihime then spoke "Hey do you guys remember when Rukia got in that fight with Ichigo for being to close to him in dance class?"

Everyone was now on the floor clutching their sides Nel then saw Hanataro with a confused look.

"Hey Hanataro do you want to hear the story of when your mother was in high school after school today?"

Hanataro jumped for joy nodding his head everyone laughed then agreed to come back to the teachers lounge after school to look back at old times. Everyone then left to do their normal things it took forever for classes to end for them but they eventually did and everyone was happy about that everyone then went back to the teachers lounge fixed popcorn and got some drinks and Hanataro sat in his mothers lap staring at Nel.

"well you see Hanataro for me to tell you this story I have to tell you from the beginning and that is Senior year when Rukia started developing feelings for Ichigo yes my dear boy were going that far and it started with Ichigo and Rukia walking down to school.

_8 years ago_

_'Hey Rukia I got to ask you something."_

_"What is Ichigo?"_

_"I want you to help me well I need help with ugh can you teach me how to dance?"_

* * *

**A/N so how was it because it took me forever to write anyway as you know I'm going to be doing the flash back and everything because so many people wanted it so I hope you enjoyed it because I'm beat so see you next chapter luv ya**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi here's the flashback chapter now when you read it it will be told by different people but it won't be in their pov it'll be in third person like I always do anyway here we go and yes Ichigo and Rukia were very close so close you would think they were going out but they aren't at least not in this flashback anyway I hope you like this chapter it's when Rukia it's how Rukia is talked into becoming Juliet and how Ichigo and Rukia shared their first kiss oh and please forgive all mistakes and here we go oh and were continuing from last chapter okay now you can read :) oh and because you want them if needed there will be commas if needed even though I hate commas okay this time for real you can read it ;)**

**Chapter 7**

**_Flashback 8 years ago senior year January 25_**

_Rukia stared Ichigo and started laughing she couldn't believe it Mr. know it all didn't know how to dance. Rukia stopped laughing when she saw Ichigo's face he seemed to look upset. Rukia gave Ichigo a playful nudge to the shoulder and smiled a little._

_"Hey Ichi what's wrong I was just kidding around with the laughing."_

_Ichigo sighed "No it's not that it's just I really need to pass dance and as you know dancing is not my strong point."_

_Rukia laughed a little more before speaking "Hmm fine I'll help you only if you teach me how to cook."_

_Ichigo snorted "What you don't know how to cook?"_

_"NO I don't know how to cook and you do like seriously you really know how to cook anyway you teach me how to cook for our cooking class and I teach you how to dance for our dance class."_

_"Okay then Ruks you got yourself a deal."_

_Ichigo extended his hand out for Rukia to shake she took it and firmly shook his hand after their hand shake they started walking to school. Rukia smiled as she walked because she was finally going to learn how to cook so she could pass her cooking class and Ichigo was smiling as he walked as well because he was going to learn how to dance so he could pass his dance class. When they arrived to school it was just like any other day at school it always started the same._

_"Ichiigooo."_

_Ichigo quickly punched and greeted his friend "Hey Keigo...oh and hey Mizuiro."_

_Mizuiro smiled and waved while Keigo sulked and cried over not being respected by anyone. A couple minutes later everyone in the gang showed up Tatsuki,Orihime, Chad,Uryu and Nel._

_"Hi Rukia, Ichigo how have you guys been?" Orihime asked._

_Ichigo shrugged "I could be better."_

_Rukia smiled ans answered in her normal school girl voice "I'm doing great thanks for asking."_

_Ichigo then turned to Nel"Hey Nel aren't you suppose to be at your school Las Noches high already?"_

_Nel nodded "Yeah but I have," Nel then looked at her watch "Crap I'm going to be late look I'll see you later bye."_

_Everyone waved at Nel as she ran as quickly as possible to get to school the gang laughed a little as they all went to their first period which was cooking class the only period everyone had together. When they arrived they went to their seats awaiting for their teacher to speak their teacher was in her late 40's had purple hair and glasses she also had weird perky lips but she was pretty in her own way and everyone called her ._

_"Good morning class and welcome today you are all going to be making some thing sweet it can be anything,and I mean anything at all but it has to be sweet and I mean sweet you have until I say stop and you don't know when that's going to be so anyway begin."_

_Everyone nodded and went to their stations and got ready to start cooking or baking. Rukia turned to see Ichigo getting his supplies out as she watched him do his magic with a whisk she noticed she wasn't the only girl admiring him._

_"Would you look the muscles on Ichigo oh man he's sexy," a girl commented._

_"He's like a greek god and his skin is so tan it's like the sun kissed him he's so hot," another girl replied._

_"Oh jeez I second that I wonder if he lift weights or if that muscle he has is just natural," yet another girl replied._

_Rukia rolled her eyes and continued to look at Ichigo she had to admit he was everything those girls said and much much more. Rukia shook her head 'what am I thinking he's my best friend snap out of it' Rukia took a deep breath and went in the pantry to get some things for her...she didn't even know what she was making she just started throwing things together in a bowl and whisking it and threw it in the oven._

_She heard the ding telling her that her umm dessert was done she took it out just in time she then observed what she made it was somehow purple and gooey and she could still see some egg shells in whatever it was. Rukia sighed she couldn't wait to hear what the teacher was going to say. While waiting Rukia watched as the teacher criticize every dish things like it wasn't sweet enough or it was to sweet oh and she'd just plain say what were you thinking about when you made this suicide?_

_When the teacher stopped in front of Rukia she had a angry and confused look on her face. Rukia just gave her a bored expression showing how she didn't care for the assignment. She heard the teacher groan in frustration before she spoke._

_"Rukia what the hell is this it doesn't look like a dessert nonetheless does it look edible I mean what is this are you trying to poison someone or something?" yelled._

_Rukia looked at the ground "Honestly I was trying it's just I really don't know what I did wrong."_

_ scrunched her nose at the blob and looked at Rukia with a disgusted face "F your grade is an F I don't know what you were trying to do but you honestly couldn't have thought you were cooking so that is all dispose of that immediately as well."_

_Rukia groaned not only did she fail but the teacher honestly did hurt her feelings but she also failed bringing her grade way down. She turned just in time to see the teacher grade Ichigo and when she saw her teacher gasp she moved even close tohear and see what her teacher was gasping about._

_"Ichigo this is unbelievable how did you manage to make a blackberry cornmeal cake?"_

_Ichigo shrugged "Well it was really simple really."_

_The teacher cut a piece of the cake and moaned at the taste "Oh my god Ichigo this is amazing and I mean really amazing you pass you pass A++ you are blessed with a gift Ichigo a real gift this is just perfect."_

_Ichigo smiled then turned to the class "You can all have some to it's enough for everyone."_

_As soon as Ichigo said that everyone hauled tail to get some even just a bite of what Ichigo made. Rukia ran with all her might but when she finally made it to Ichigo's station all the cake was gone. Rukia pouted she barley ever got to eat anything Ichigo made anymore because someone was always there with their greedy butts. Rukia growled in irritation she really did want some of that cake. Rukia then felt someone tap on her shoulder she turned to see Ichigo with a piece of cake he made._

_"Hey Rukia I knew you wouldn't get any cake so I kinda snagged some for you before I announced everyone could have some."_

_Rukia smiled at Ichigo and took the cake and wrapped it up and placed it in her lunch bag Rukia then turned back to Ichigo._

_"Thanks Ichi I'll eat every bit of it at lunch today."_

_Ichigo smiled and nodded "I hope you enjoy it."_

_Rukia and Ichigo cleaned up their stations together and just in time to because the teacher was about to speak._

_"Well class the bells about to ring but I want to warn you all ahead of time you all will be having a cooking challenge I'll place you in your teams some time next week and your placing other it's 1st 2nd or 3rd place determine your grade anyway your dismissed."_

_Everyone other walked or ran to their next class for some of the gang meaning just Mizuiro who had algebra and Chad who had biology said their goodbyes saying they'd see each other in their next classes together. The rest of the gang all had dance class together in which all the boys hated while the girls were just jumpy to be their._

_"Hello class today for dance class I want all the boys to the left and all the girls to the right."_

_This was their dance teacher he had brown blonde hair and he always wore a stupid hat he also spoke way to classy for everyone's taste and their was a rumor that he was gay anyway the man looked to be in his late 30's and he was sometimes confusing with the way he let the kids dance sometimes. Anyway everyone did as instructed._

_"Now kids today we'll be learning a basic waltz now lets see hmm oooh I know Uryu and Orihime you two are partners." The two nodded and went to the center of the floor together. "Hmm I also want Rukia and hmm Ashido to be partners and hmm let me see Tatsuki and Keigo your partners."  
_

_Of course Tatsuki was going to complain about it "Hold it I refuse to partner up with Keigo."_

_Kurodo sighed then smiled and clapped his hands together squealing "Okay then I got a better idea I want everyone up and to form a straight line across the room."_

_Now the dance room was very spacious it was almost like an auditorium except there were no chairs so it was very spacious indeed so now everyone was in a line staring st their crazy teacher who was grinning from ear to ear._

_"Now my students you are all going to have a dance competition and I'm the judge now listen to me girls and boys you can all do whatever you want I don't care but listen to me this determines your grade so if I were you I'd try my hardest anyway I'll be in the booth playing different kinds of music if I call you your out now lets do this."_

_All the boys groaned while the girls squealed Orihime,Rukia,and Tatsukia were three of the best dancers in dance class so they weren't really sweating about it though Ichigo was growling in frustration waiting for the first song to play and his wishes came true it was Charlie Brown._

_**Slide to the left drop **_

_**slide to the right stop **_

_**hold up drop hit to the floor **_

**_don't stop do the charlie brown_**

_Rukia was a pro at dancing and this was one of her favorite dances Ichigo looked at Rukia dancing style and just couldn't look away well that was until the teacher turned the song and smiled._

_"Okay class no one was disqualified I'm proud but the next song might get some of you out lets dance."_

_Rukia automatically knew the song it was Nasty by T Wayne it was hers and Tatsuki and Orihime's favorite song._

**_First let me hop bout a motherfucking _**

**_porsche I on wanna hit that ass _**

**_don't sit like a horse _**

**_I be ballin on these niggas _**

**_got me feeling like sports yeah_**

_Rukia was now twerking up a storm moving her booty in time with the music as well as Tatsuki and Orihime she was so into the music she didn't know how much attention she nor her friends drew. Ichigo was mesmerized by Rukia's dancing sadly though he saw he wasn't the only one._

_"Dude look at Rukia's hips she is so damn good at dancing," One boy stared. _

_"I know right I wouldn't mind her doing a private dance for me," yet another boy stated._

_Another boy nodded in agreement "Yeah if she becomes a stripper I'd be at every single one of her dances."_

_Ichigo growled a little but then turned to Rukia and smirked Ichigo ,Uryu and a couple of others actually most of the entire class it was just Rukia,Tatsuki,Orihime and three other girls but comeon Ichigo had to admit Rukia was talented with the way she move her hips and move her arms and her movement period is just so breath taking. Ichigo shook his head 'Dude really get your head out of the clouds jeez she's my best friend that's it.'_

_Everyone then turned their heads to the booth to see why the teacher stopped the music what they were greeted with a grin from their teacher._

_"Okay class we have a three way tie and it's Tatsuki,Orihime,and of course Rukia you girls get A's for today the rest of you pfft I've seen better anyways we have a test sometime well whenever I decide to do it and I'll be putting you in partners whenever probably sometime next week any who class is dismissed you may go."_

_Rukia smiled as she approached Ichigo "So how was I...I was horrible wasn't I well it's not my fault I dance like that I swear Hisana teaches me and oh jeez I just embarrassed myself didn't I?"_

_Ichigo laughed a little "Rukia your dancing I mean the way you moved and your wow you were awesome anyway come on we have PE next period."_

_Rukia nodded and followed behind Ichigo talking to Tatsuki and Orihime now while Keigo went to Spanish class Chad rejoined the group to go to PE with the rest Mizuiro on the other hand just plain skipped PE unless the teachers found him he wasn't coming to class. When they made it to the locker room Ichigo and Chad with Uryu went one way the girls they other it took at least 8 minutes for them to make it to the field. They waited for their teacher freezing their asses off waiting for their teacher._

_Their Teacher was Zaraki Kenpachi and he also brought his daughter Yachiru to work with him enough said._

_"Alright you sissy's your all going to play a game since we can't wrestle thanks to the stupid ass Principle so we're going to play soccer," __Every single girl groaned well except Tatsuki who was cheering with the boys "It's boys versus girls and I won't allow sissy's you are all going to play full out if you don't then detention."_

_A girl raised their hand and then spoke "Umm don't you think that's a little to much I mean considering we it's winter and we could catch a cold."_

_Kenpachi stared at the girl long and hard before he spoke "You will be running the entire class if I see you even stop or start walking there will be hell to pay." The girl started whining but started running nonetheless Kenpachi then turned to the rest of the class "any other comments?" The class was silent not daring to say anything "Good Yachiru you start the game."_

_A little with pink hair suddenly appeared from behind Kenpachi's back giggling and smiling "Okay Kenny."_

_Everyone then went to their spots for the game Yachiriu then placed the ball in the center it was Ashido and Tatsuki facing each other getting ready to kick the ball._

_"Okay now I want a clean fight I mean match wait I mean soccer game okay get ready and gooooo!."_

_Tatsuki quickly kicked the ball before Ashido and kicked the ball to Orihime who got scared and kicked the ball towards Rukia who kicked it a little dodging every boy trying to get the ball she then kicked to Tatsuki when she was being cornered who then kicked to Orihime to make the goal Orihime was about to kick when Uryu got the slip on her and kicked it towards Chad. Chad ran kicking the ball skillfully then passed it off to Ichigo. Ichigo ran as fast as he could dodging ever girl who actually tried to get the ball then he ran to the goal and kicked as hard as he could into the goal._

_"Okay boys got a point so the score is 1 to zero Yachiru restart." Kenpachi yelled._

_Yachiriu nodded and set the ball again this time it was Chad and Tatsuki kicking against each other when they heard Yachiriu give the okay Chad was the one to get the ball Chad quickly kicked the ball to Mizuiro (Who was found making out in the storage room with some random girl) who kicked really to anybody. Rukia was running towards it and so was Ichigo. Suddenly Rukia was tripped by an immature Oko._

_"Ow ow ow damn it Oko what was that about you could have really broke my ankle idiot," Rukia said while clinching her ankle._

_Everyone ran to Rukia to see if she was okay while Ichigo on the other hand ran and punched the living hell out of Oko in the face._

_"What the hell Oko why would you trip her you idiot she could have really hurt herself you dumbass."_

_Oko shrugged and started hissing as he whipped his bloody mouth "I just kidding around."_

_Ichigo growled but turned to Rukia "Hey Rukia are you okay?"_

_Rukia winced trying too hide the pain "Yeah I'm fine it's just a little scrape nothing more."_

_Rukia tried to get up she hissed,whimpered,and whined as she got up but continued to try and play it off._

_"No your not fine your bleeding and your all scratched up I'm taking you to the nurses office."_

_Rukia shook her head "No Ichigo really I'm fine."_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes "Shut up I'm taking if you like it or not," Ichigo then picked Rukia up bridal style and started walking to the nurses office it took him only five minutes to get there "Hey umm Nurse Rukia needs to be checked on she was playing soccer and well someone tripped her and she's all bruised and scratched up oh and her left leg seems to be hurting her as well."_

_Upon hearing Ichigo the Nurse quickly ran to Rukia checking her out she examined her and nodded when she found out what she had to do "Okay Rukia I'm going to have to clean your wounds up it's going to hurt a little."_

_Rukia nodded and turned to Ichigo she really hate going to the nurse "Ichigo umm can I hold your hand?"_

_Ichigo gave Rukia his hand to hold they both shivered at the feeling oh holding each others hands. Rukia then hissed when she felt the alcohol wipes go over her wounds she squeezed Ichigo's hand as tight as she could._

_"Ow that really really hurts."_

_The nurse gave Rukia and apologetic look "I'm sorry but it'll be over soon."_

_Rukia continued to hiss and whimper squeezing Ichigo's hand harder she was also squirming a lot._

_"Okay your all done now your ankle isn't sprang or anything it's absolutely fine though you will be feeling slight pain in ankle don't really worry about now that wasn't so bad was it?"_

_Rukia shrugged "It could've been better."_

_The nurse laughed "Okay kids I'm afraid you missed one of your class periods so you have to go to the class you have before lunch okay oh and Rukia don't worry you'll be just fine it's just some scrapes and bruises."_

_Rukia smiled and thanked the Nurse before leaving to follow Ichigo "Hey Ichi thanks for holding my hand and everything."_

_Ichigo shrugged "Whatever come on we got one more class before til lunch."_

_Rukia sighed "Yeah and it's that stupid parenting class to teach us how to be parents."_

_Ichigo laughed at Rukia who was complaining about the whole class. When they made it to their teacher Ririn was talking about their next assignment._

_"Okay class it's time for your next assignment," Everyone groaned "Stop whining...anyway it's time teach you all how to take care of a child," Mostly everyone perked up upon hearing that "Now I want boy girl partners yeah I'm looking at you Chizuru Honsho anyway you have exactly three minutes to get a partner starting now."_

_Mostly every single girl ran up to Ichigo asking him to work with them Rukia watched in amazement at how many girls actually ran up to him it was the entire class minus Chizuru she was complaining to the teacher. Rukia felt a peg of jealousy as the girls threw themselves at Ichigo .He was confused on what to do he was at a lost for words Rukia on the other hand wasn't she walked up to Ichigo and turned to his fan girls and glared at them._

_"Ichigo is my partner so all you can go take a hike and find another."_

_The girls scuffed,whined,and some even went as far as to growl at Rukia yet they all went to find another partner._

_Rukia sighed "Tatsuki,Chad,Mizuiro,and Keigo better be damn lucky they don't have this class."_

_"Okay class come up and get your babies now these children come with the fake bottle diapers everything now this baby has a voice recording and it will be recording your parenting skills and it must be treated like a real baby or you will fail this assignment." _

_Everyone was dismissed Ichigo left to go get his lunch so Rukia was walking by herself to the gangs usually spot with her lunch in one hand and her and Ichigo's baby in the other. When Rukia made it to the spot which even though it was winter their spot was outside by a tree they all didn't seem to mind the cold so they all sat outside._

_"Hey umm Rukia Orihime what is up with the ugly fake babies?" Tatsuki asked._

_"Oh we're doing an assignment in parenting class so the baby is our assignment," Rukia answered._

_Nel then perked up "So who's the Daddies?"_

_Orihime blushed and giggled "Uryu is my babies daddy of course."_

_Nel then looked at Rukia "So Rukia who's your baby's daddy?"_

_"Oh umm it's umm Ichigo."_

_Nel gasped "What wow really it's Ichigo's baby wow."_

_Rukia blushed a little "Yeah speaking of him where is he?"_

_Everyone shrugged but Keigo raised his hand and spoke up "I know where he is he's with the girls cheerleader team captain and some of the cheerleaders."_

_Rukia narrowed her eyes at Keigo "What?"_

_Keigo nodded "Yeah they're behind the school Ichigo was trying to shake them off but they cornered him."_

_Rukia shot right up from where she was sitting and started walking behind the school of course the gang followed well minus Mizuiro and Keigo they said they'd watch everyone's bag (They were to lazy to get up)when Rukia finally made it behind it behind the school building she saw the captain grinding against Ichigo begging him to go out with her. Ichigo was just trying to get away from her and Rukia couldn't contain her jealousy._

_"You bitch you have exactly 3.2 seconds to get off of him."_

_"Rukia huh why the hell do you care it's not like you and Ichigo are going out."_

_Rukia eye twitched a little "Yoshi you bitch get off of him."_

_ (Pause okay now for the peeps who don't know Yoshi she's a bount with green hair and kinda dark not super dark but kinda dark oh and she looks old but in my fic she looks young and not that pretty anyway you may continue reading)_

_Yoshi smirked "and if I don't what are you going to do about it?"_

_Rukia yelled "that's it Ichigo get your ass over here right now ."_

_Ichigo yelled back "Rukia don't yell at me like that."_

_Rukia scuffed "Well someone needs to you jackass what were you thinking?"_

_"Well I was thinking about getting my lunch and coming to meet you guys at the spot but as I was leaving to go I was cornered and you know damn well I can't hit a girl."_

_Rukia sighed "Okay okay Yoshi get off of him so me and my friends can go enjoy our lunches."_

_Yoshi shook her head "No."_

_Rukia has had enough she was hungry so she walked up to Yoshi and pulled her by the hair and whispered in her ear._

_"Let go of Ichigo right now or you'll be having a bald spot in the center of your head."_

_Yoshi quickly did as did as she was told letting Ichigo go and ran away._

_"Well you know Rukia you could've been at least a little nice."_

_Rukia rolled her eyes and grabbed Ichigo by the ear "ow ow ow Rukia that really hurts."_

_"Shut up the next time that happens do something about it and don't be such a damn sissy."_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes "Okay okay damn I'm sorry jeez."_

_Everyone one then went back to the tree and sat down and started eating their lunch surprisingly that little thing behind the school building only took ten minutes so they had thirty minutes left till lunch was over._

_"Oh yeah I forgot since it's Friday we can have our little group party at my house and you know order pizza and party" Orihime stated._

_(Okay pause now you see Orihime feels lonely at home on Fridays and she thinks Fridays are the perfect day to party so she's the one to come up with the group party which consisted of the gang and Mizuiro random dates okay you can continue reading now)_

_Everyone nodded signaling that they remembered Rukia then looked at Ichigo "Ichigo remember you have to come pick me up."_

_"I know I know I'll pick you up at 7 and we'll walk together to Orihime's house ."_

_Rukia smiled and ate her food when it came time for dessert she smiled and unwrapped her cake and took a bite out of it her eyes widened as she moaned at the taste._

_"Ichigo this cake is absolutely amazing it so sweet yet not to sweet it's perfect and oh jeez it just melts in your mouth," Rukia then jumped on Ichigo knocking him over in the process "Ichi you have to make me a cake any kind I really don't care but you just have to make me one."_

_Ichigo grinned "Okay okay fine whatever I'll bake you a cake."_

_Rukia smiled "a chocolate and vanilla cake with oooh strawberry icing."_

_Ichigo nodded "sure whatever you want."_

_Rukia leaned a little closer to Ichigo without even knowing it really "Yay wit Chappy the Rabbit on their."_

_"Your pushing it" Ichigo scowled._

_The whole group started awwing "You guys make a good couple you should start going out" Mizuiro said._

_It was at that moment Rukia got off of Ichigo and scooted away from him as Ichigo scooted away from Rukia as he got up._

_"No we shouldn't that's stupid why would I go out with Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo nodded "and why would I go out with a midget like Rukia?"_

_Rukia kicked Ichigo in the shin for saying that and scuffed "shut up asshole I am not a midget."_

_"Now see your attitude is why your going to be lonely for the rest of your life I mean what person would want you?"_

_Rukia gasped upon hearing those words "and you dumbness is why you will never get a woman."_

_Ichigo snorted a little "Yeah that's why I have girls literally throwing themselves at me right?"_

_Rukia rolled her eyes "Oh whatever you know what ugh forget it I'm leaving see you guys at Orihime's house."_

_Rukia got up and walked to her class Ichigo did the same not talking to each other all the while in school they gave each other dirty looks while passing in the hall when the bell rang they pushed and shoved each other as well. Rukia knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever because he was the one who was going to walk her home. So when the last class was dismissed Rukia and Ichigo walked together in silence Rukia couldn't stand the silence so she took a deep breath and faced Ichigo while they walked._

_"Look Ichigo I'm sorry for the things I said and done especially when I got you in trouble with the teacher."_

_Ichigo shook his head "No I'm sorry I shouldn't shouldn't have been an asshole."_

_Rukia chuckled "Yeah you were being a major dick."_

_Ichigo laughed "Yeah I know."_

_"So what time are you going to pick me?"_

_Ichigo sighed "7 I'm going to pick you up at seven damn it."_

_It took Rukia and Ichigo a couple of minutes until they made it to Rukia's house._

_"Come in so I can give you my phone number because I got a new phone and all."_

_Ichigo nodded and followed Rukia in the house when they made it in they were greeted by Rukia's sister._

_"Hello Rukia and Ichigo I hope you two had a great day at school."_

_Rukia nodded "Yeah it was okay anyway Hisana where's Byakuya?"_

_"Oh he's still at work he should be here soon."_

_Rukia smiled and went upstairs Ichigo then turned to make conversation with Hisana._

_"So Hisana how's it going with you?"_

_Hisana smiled "Oh it's going pretty good Ichi."_

_Ichigo grinned "Oh and I love your dress it really bring out you eyes make you really pretty."_

_Hisana blushed "Thank you Ichigo."_

_(Pause now Hisana is Rukia's sister obviously and in my story they look alike yet they look completely different Hisana is 27 and Rukia is 18 that's 9 years apart oh and unlike some stories Byakuya is actually nice to Rukia anyway back to the story.)_

_Hisana was Rukia's sisters (just said that) and they were living with her boyfriend Byakuya Kuchiki. Hisana is only 27 (also just said that) her and Rukia parents died in a car accident she and Rukia decided to live with Byakuya who gladly welcomed them._

_"Ichigo get up here now."_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes waving to Hisana and running upstairs to Rukia. The house was hella big and very spacious it was just awesome. Ichigo went straight to Rukia's bedroom which had Chappy everything Ichigo always hated going in their he hated Chappy with a passion._

_"Okay what is it Rukia."_

_Rukia handed Ichigo a piece of paper "Okay here is my new number and oh here."_

_Rukia then went in her bag and pulled out the fake baby she and Ichigo were suppose to be taking care of. Ichigo started laughing a lot when she brought it out of her bag._

_"Oh jeez Rukia you put our fake baby in your bag you know that's child abuse right."_

_Rukia shrugged "Oh shut up anyway's baby Chappy is yours on the weekend I have him on the weeks."_

_Ichigo sighed "Okay whatever here let me text you real quick so you can plug my number in your phone."_

_Rukia nodded getting his text instantly then programmed his number in her phone Ichigo then left telling Rukia he'd see her soon. Rukia smiled and waved at Ichigo then went back into the house when he was out of her vision._

_"So Rukia when are you and Ichigo going to to be going out?"_

_Rukia blushed a little and rolled her eyes "Never Hisana you know Ichigo and I are just friends and even if I wanted to go out with Ichigo he'd never see me as anything but his friend and a midget."_

_Hisana pouted then and idea came to her head "Rukia there's one thing you should know about me and it's that I love dressing you up come on to the closet." Rukia followed Hisana to the closet which was Rukia's closet. "Okay lets see oooh how about put on these booty shorts on over top of these leggings tights because as you know it's winter and hmm let's see where are the shirts." Hisana went deep into Rukia's closet throwing shirts out._

_"Rukia you don't have any wait ah ha found something." Hisana walked out of the closet with a short sleeve black shirt with a pretty wicked dragon on their. She put it on and when she did the dragon was settled across Rukia's breasts where she'd want Ichigo attention to be. _

_Rukia turned and smiled at her sister "Yes yes this is perfect." Rukia rushed to put the whole outfit on and then looked at herself she looked really cute in her opinion._

_"We ain't done yet sweetie I still have to do your makeup." __Rukia smiled and nodded sitting on her bed while Hisana went to go get her makeup bag that was about a thousand dollars that Byakuya gladly got for her. Hisana reappeared a couple minutes later "Hmm yup purple is surly your color with a dark red lipstick and oooh black eyeliner yes you just got that pretty gothic look I wish I had." __It took about twenty minutes for Hisana to finish up with Rukia's makeup "Okay bae now your perfect."_

_Rukia smiled "Good now all I have to do is text Ichi and tell him I'm ready."_

_Hisana shook her head "No No No tell Ichigo there's been a change in plans and for him to go straight to the party so you can surprise him."_

_Rukia groaned but did what her sister told her to do Ichigo text a couple minutes later saying okay and he'd see her there. Rukia looked in the mirror and started hyperventilating "Oh jeez what if he laughs at me wait a minute how the hell am I going to get there since Ichigo ain't walking me?"_

_Hisana started laughing at her sisters melt down "Calm down Byakuya came in a little while ago you didn't hear him?" Rukia shook her head "Well he just came in come on lets go see if he'll let me drive he probably won't." Rukia laughed and followed her sister downstairs "Byakuya honey are you down here?"_

_"In the kitchen."_

_Hisana smiled and ran into the kitchen while Rukia walked to the kitchen "Hey sweetie." Hisana said while running running into Byakuya's arms "How was work today?"_

_Byakuya groaned "Tiring very very tiring I'm so very tired." Byakuya said while nuzzling Hisana's neck._

_Rukia then cleared her throat "Hisana."_

_"Oh right Byakuya honey Rukia is going to a party to a party and I was wondering if I could drive her there."_

_Byakuya shook his head "No I'll do come on Rukia." __Rukia smiled and followed Byakuya revealing what she was wearing to him and that's when he stopped her "Nope go change."_

_Hisana and Rukia gasped "What no Byakuya Rukia looks hot she's trying to impress a boy plus she never wears stuff like this and she's 18 years old she knows how to take care of herself."_

_Byakuya scuffed "Hisana are you serious look at Rukia she looks like she's going t club."_

_Hisana snorted "So fucking what you know what Rukia get your coat Byakuya give me your keys or I'll just walk Rukia." __Byakuya glared but Hisana glared harder "Either way this go Byakuya Rukia is not changing"_

_Byakuya sighed "Fine get to the car Rukia who's house are you going to?"_

_Rukia smiled and ran to give Byakuya a hug which he gave back "I'm going to Orihime's house and it's not really even a party it's just a get together."_

_Byakuya groaned "Hisana are you coming as well?"_

_Hisana shook her head and grinned "Naww I'm going to umm get ready for bed." Hisana said while winking at Byakuya._

_Byakuya turned a tint pink an quickly pushed Rukia out the house Rukia snickered the whole way. When they made it to the car Rukia never ceased to be amazed by the car she didn't know what type of car it was but it was pretty turned up._

_"So umm what are going to be doing at this party for you to dress like that?"_

_Rukia sighed "Well you know Ichigo Kurosaki right he comes over the house to help me with the school work sometimes helps Hisana cook and clean."_

_Byakuya nodded "Yes I know him he's a very acceptable young man."_

_Rukia smiled a little "Well yeah you see I'm dressing like this so he'd feel attracted to me."_

_Byakuya laughed "You know that's exactly what Hisana did to get my attention when she was working for my company."_

_"Wow so I guess I'm just like my sister huh."_

_"Yeah you girls are anyway we're here please remember your only 18 and is still young so please watch yourself."_

_Rukia giggled a little "Okay see you later Byakuya and have fun while I'm gone."_

_Byakuya blushed then drove off. Rukia walked to Orihime's door and took a deep breath and knocked on the door Orihime opened it._

_"Hey Rukia everyone's here were waiting for you and everything...oooh you look sexy tonight but the only people here are the gang like no other people are here well except Mizuiro's date so there's really...oh I get it took me some time but your trying to impress Ichigo aren't you." __Rukia blushed a little but nodded all the same "Well come on in it's freezing out here."_

_Rukia ran in thankful because she was freezing everything outside,but when she went in she felt all eyes on her and it was very uncomfortable._

_"R-Rukia you look awesome" Keigo shouted._

_"Yeah you look amazing" Nel added._

_"I never knew you had breasts Rukia nice choice in shirts it really shows your curves." Mizuiro stated._

_"Hey Orihime I ordered the Piz-" Ichigo stopped everything he was doing and lost his train of thought the mmoment he saw Rukia "Rukia? Umm what are you wearing?"_

_"Oh this my sister wanted to dress me up and do my makeup do you umm like it?"_

_Ichigo nodded vigorously "Well you look pretty like hmm ahh I know a sexy goth."_

_Rukia laughed and blushed at Ichigo's comment "Thanks Ichi."_

_Keigo then spoke "Hey lets play spin the bottle while we wait for the pizza."_

_Everyone was hesitant but agreed nonetheless "Okay here's the rules no girl on girl kissing Chizuru and no boy on boy kissing." Orihime stated. Everyone nodded in agreement "I'll go first."_

_Orihime spinned the bottle and it landed on Uryu Orihime smiled and kissed him on the lips nothing more than a peck though._

_"Rukia your turn."_

_Rukia nodded the spined the bottle praying she landed on Ichigo sadly though fate was not on her side because it landed on Keigo_

_"Yay Rukia's going to kiss me."_

_Rukia groaned but even though fate wasn't on her side her friends were so Tatsuki 'accidently' kicked the bottle "oops sorry it landed on Ichigo."_

_Ichigo spit his drink out turning to Tatsuki "What?"_

_Tatsuki rolled her eyes "Your kissing Rukia."_

_Keigo then spoke up "What no I'm suppose to be kissing Rukia that's unfair wait no that's cheating you can't do that."_

_Tatsuki growled "Keigo shut up before Nel,Me,and chad jump your ass." __Keigo started crying and went to sulk in the corner. _

_Rukia on the other hand moved closer to Ichigo,Ichigo doing the exact same, they were so close Rukia could feel Ichigo breathing so she just did it. Ichigo lips were warm and soft and all around perfect. Rukia was about to move away but Ichigo just put his hand on her back pushing her into a deeper kiss. Rukia moaned into it she could feel the lust and passion Ichigo was giving off. She then felt Ichigo slip his tongue out asking her for access which she gave right away. _

_The feeling was like an explosion of fireworks going off. Rukia could feel herself slipping but she didn't care at that moment she didn't care she was kissing one of her bests friends she didn't care that they argued everyday she didn't even care people were watching her all she cared about was kissing Ichigo. Rukia took the kiss in her own hands as best she could trying to dominate Ichigo but she just coouldn't he was great at dominating. _

_Rukia was shooting on getting more intimate with Ichigo so she wrapped her arms around his neck while she kissed him all the while he was trying to lift her shirt. He was about to when someone cleared their throat. Rukia and Ichigo completely forgot they were at Orihihme's house Rukia blushed and Ichigo looked away._

_"Okay guys umm not that that wasn't umm interesting but how about we play another game." Tatsuki insisted._

_Nel then started raising her hand like a little school girl "OOO I know what we can play truth or dare."_

_Everyone nodded and smirked and pointed to Ichigo and Rukia "We dare you guys to try out for Romeo and Juliet."_

_Ichigo shrugged since he already did just didn't tell his friends about it. Rukia on the other hand wasn't really up for it._

_"Hold up wait a minute I'm not an actress."_

_Orihime spoke up "Rukia it's a dare you have to do it."_

_Rukia shook her head "I'd rather pick truth."_

_Uryu snorted a little "Aww is little Rukia scared."_

_Rukia growled "No I'm not scared but-."_

_"Then take the dare besides we'll just annoy you until you do."_

_Rukia glared at all her friends "Fine I'll do it."_

* * *

**A/N So now you know how Rukia tried out for Juliet sorry I'm so late but I just you know upset I don't get a lot of reviews I know I'm childish so what and I also don't think I'm doing good with his story but hey that's up to you guys to decide anyway I want to say happy summer and I might not update for a while so love you and hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N hey how long has it been to long right anyway I wanted to update before school starts to you know keep you interested but I couldn't because I was busy so now please enjoy and forgive the mistakes now on with the show oh and review please the more reviews followers and favs I get the faster I update now you may read.**

**Chapter 8**

Everyone watched as Hanataro laughed at the story he just couldn't believe his mother was like that when she was young it was just so hard to believe, Rukia pouted as she while she watched her son roll around on the floor laughing.

"Hanataro what is so funny?"Rukia asked.

It took Hanataro a couple of minutes to compose himself "I'm sorry Mother it's just really hard to believe you were like that when you were young."

Ichigo chuckled upon hearing that and looked at the time "Okay guys it's time to go since I heard we're having a blizzard and everything so Hanataro Rukia let's get ready to go."

Everyone nodded in agreement and started getting their snowsuits on and stuff said their goodbyes and started leaving. When Hanataro, Rukia, and Ichigo got outside it was snowing really, so Rukia grabbed Hanataros' hand and started walking ahead of Ichigo to get to his car. Which had a lot of snow covering it you could hardly tell it was his but it was the only one out there so it was easy to find.

"Ichigo hurry up so we don't get sick out here."

Ichigo rolled his eyes running to catch up to them" I'm coming I'm coming."

Ichigo then unlocked the car doors went to his side and started the car up while Rukia buckled Hanataro up and then made her way to the front trying to get as warm as she could. It was below freezing outside and all Rukia had was a winter coat on and some jeans on while her son had all the good stuff on he was warmer than an Eskimo she was colder that a Popsicle.

"Mommy I don't get it if you're 27 now that means you were 17 or 18 when you had me."

Rukia nodded "Very good I was 18 going on 19 I was in the middle of college when I had you you're very good at math."

Hanataro tilted his head "but then a couple of months later you had my sister and then-"

Rukia cut Hanataro off with a very cold voice "Yes I had you at a very young age and your sister as well nothing more to it now leave it."

Hanataro whimpered "S-s-sorry mommy."

Rukia sighed "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have raised my voice at you."

Ichigo groaned a little "Hey Rukia can you check the weather for tomorrow for me."

Rukia nodded and started checking her phone "Okay it says it's going to below freezing and we will have yet another snow storm tomorrow so there will be no school tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Rukia clicked her tongue "No problem why do you need to know though."

"Because I have to go grocery shopping for Mom and Yuzu then I have to go get Karin's soccer equipment as well oh and I have to buy my dad some movies to keep him occupied through the storm." Rukia gave and oh causing Ichigo to nod "Yeah so I'm going to just drop you and Hanataro off since it's still early."

"Oh I want to come with and Hanararo does to right honey?" Rukia asked.

Hanataro smiled and nodded "Yeah I want to come to please oh please let me come Mr. Ichigo." Hanataro begged.

Ichigo sighed "Yeah sure just let me go get the lists from my family then we can go."

Rukia and Hanataro nodded as they watched Ichigo leave, Ichigo left the heat on so they wouldn't get cold which Rukia was internally grateful for because she wasn't getting pneumonia today. Rukia was just enjoying the heat when she heard Hanataro giggling.

"I can't believe you were like that back in the day."

Rukia rolled her eyes "What do you mean?"

"Well Mother you don't seem like the type to get jealous guess I was wrong."

Rukia scuffed "Jealous? Please your mother doesn't get jealous okay?"

"Of course you did I mean it's okay to admit that when a girl looked at Mr. Ichigo the wrong way you got jealous."

"Hanataro shut up." Rukia yelled.

Hanataro pouted and crossed his arms like any boy his age would do when their mother yelled at them. A couple minutes later Ichigo came back with lists in his hand, he got in the car and handed them to Rukia and started the car.

"Okay everything on that list we can buy from Walmart so of course that's where we're going but we have to be back before dinner and we have a lot of time."

Rukia nodded and then cracked a smile "You know this is fun just hanging out like we use to do back in the day."

Ichigo chuckled "Don't forget Hanataro."

Rukia laughed a little "No how could I forget about my one and only baby?"

"You can't." Ichigo laughed "Hey Mr. Ichigo do you want kids?" Hanataro asked.

Ichigo started clearing his throat "Umm well umm yeah I want kids but I don't have time for that."

Hanataro tilted his head "I thought all you had to do was have sex?" Rukia started coughing while Ichigo was still in a state of shock about what a ten year old just said "Wait Mr. Ichigo do you want to have sex?"

"Okay we're here lets go." Ichigo yelled.

Ichigo then ran out of the car Rukia following right behind him before Hanataro asked anymore uncomfortable questions that neither of the adults would feel comfortable in answering for a little ten year old boy.

"Come on honey lets go."

Hanataro jumped right of the car and started following his mother and Ichigo into the store.

"Okay we should split up you and Hanataro go get the groceries and I'll go get Karin's clothes and my dad's movies."

Rukia nodded "Okay and lets meet at cash register 2 the do it yourself one."

"Okay we'll meet there and if anything happens we call each other." Ichigo stated.

"Ard let's do this."

So Ichigo and Rukia split up and so Rukia grabbed a cart and dropped Hanataro in it and grabbed the list Ichigo gave her looked over it and started walking to get the groceries.

"Okay Mommy what do we go get first?" Hanataro asked.

Rukia shrugged and gave Hanataro the list "You pick."

Hanataro smiled and looked at the list "Hmm how about white rice and cheese first."

Rukia nodded and started looking for the aisle with said things in there a couple minutes later she got them and was waiting on Hanataro to tell her what to get next. He chose of course the chicken and steak so that's what she went to get the chicken and steak, though while getting the meats she felt as if she was being followed.

So Rukia turned around to see if she was in fact being followed but she saw nothing out of the ordinary so she shrugged and started going to the meat aisle. When she finally got there she got a family size pack steak and a regular pack of chicken and looked towards Hanataro for further instructions.

Hanataro wanted to get the seasonings next so that's where Rukia was headed, when she finally got there she took the papers from Hanataro and started to get the seasonings knowing Hanataro wouldn't know how to pronounce them correctly. When she finished with the seasonings she went on to get the vegetables and drinks. While walking once again she felt like she was being followed so she turned once again but she could find nothing out of the ordinary so she just walking.

"Mommy umm do you see yourself getting back with Ichigo?" Hanataro asked.

Rukia snorted "Why do you wants us together Honey?"

"I don't know I just really want you two back together."

Rukia rolled her eyes a little "Yeah well there has to be a reason."

Hanataro started to squirm in the cart "Well because he makes you smile and make you happy and you smile a lot when you're with him."

"True but let's not talk about that now we need to hurry so Ichigo can pay for this yeah." Hanataro nodded.

Rukia smiled and started pushing the cart, but once again she felt as if she was being watched and that's when she had enough and turned around and started looking around. Hanataro gave his mother a confused look wondering why they turned around.

"Umm Mom what are you doing?"

"Someone's following us and its pissing me off." Rukia snarled.

Hanataro decided to help his mother and started looking around for anything suspicious. When Rukia found nothing once again out of the ordinary as well as Hanataro she just sighed and started walking to the drinks aisle. Now she was in the drinks aisle when she knew she was being followed but she just shrugged it off and continued to get drinks. She was on her last case of water when.

"BOO"

Rukia eyes widened as she dropped the case of water and started scream of course people were looking at her like she was crazy, she turned and saw it was Ichigo who was apparently on the ground laughing his ass off. In instinct Rukia put a hand to her chest and started gasping for air as if she ran a marathon. When she got it back she casually walked up to Ichigo and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow damn you little midget what was that for?" Ichigo growled.

"For scaring me jackass were you following me the whole time?"

Ichigo shook his head "I saw you walking like a couple of seconds ago."

"Oh okay come on did you get everything?" Ichigo nodded "Okay then let's go."

Ichigo nodded and started walking with Rukia to the cash register as they were walking they had no idea they were being followed. When everything was paid for and put in the car and everyone was buckled up Ichigo started to drive. It was ten minutes in the driving Rukia noticed that Ichigo wasn't driving to his house but into the woods.

"Umm Ichi where are we-"

"Shh Rukia I want you to go in the back of the car unbuckle Hanataro and get on the car floor." Ichigo instructed.

Rukia gave Ichigo a weird look "Why?"

"Because we're being followed."

**A/N How was it for someone who hasn't really been into writing for a long time so how was it comment please review tell me what you think was it good bad tell me and I'll update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey what's up okay so when I posted the last Chapter I was like OMG I failed I failed horribly but when I got the reviews and comments I was like naww people actually like this story so you can see how scared I am to post this chapter because I don't want anyone to lose disinterest so I'm scared to post this so comment and review and tell me if you want to add a character or if you want to help with a chapter you can so anyway you know what why do I make these A/N does anyone read them? Whatever just read the story and enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 9**

Rukia eyes widened "What?"

Ichigo modded "Yeah we're being followed so do as I say now," Rukia gave on of those looks you usually do when you're scared for your life but nonetheless she followed Ichigo's instructions and unbuckled Hanataro and got on the cars floor, Ichigo made a U turn and started driving in the woods as he was getting his phone out. "Hey Rukia do you know the bald headed dude driving?"

Rukia raised her head to see it was Ikkaku driving with Jackie, Riruka, and Yumichica in the car.

"That's Ikkaku Madarame."

"And the others who are they?"

"The one with the feather is Yumichica Ayasegawa and the girl with the red hair is Riruka Dokugamine and the girl by her is Jackie Tristan."

Ichigo sighed and turned his attention to his phone calling someone, Rukia narrowed her eyes at Ichigo he seemed way to calm for the situation they were currently in.

"Hey Grimm how's my favorite best friend doing?"

Rukia heard a groan on the other end of the phone so she moved closer to hear the conversation.

_"What do you want Ichigo?"_

"I need to ask you to do something for me."

_"Ard what is it?"_

"I need you to look up a man named Ikkau Madarame, Yumichica Ayasegawa, Riruka Dokugamine and a Jackie Tristan and then call me right back when you got the information."

_"Wait Ichigo are you in trouble?"_

"Yeah look could you call me back as soon as you get the information?"

_"Roger that."_

Ichigo then hung the phone up and turned to Rukia "Ard Rukia I need you to and Hanataro to hold on to something real tight because I have no doubt we're going to slide in the snow so really grip it."

Rukia hurriedly went to find something to hold "Hanataro baby I need you to really hang on to me okay?"

Hanataro whimpered and squeezed his mother. Ichigo then increased the speed turning and getting out of the woods, Rukia was literally clawing the armrest trying not to roll and at the same time she had to keep Hanataro steady.

**(Now for the phone part Rukia won't be able to hear the conversation going on between Ichigo and Grimmjow but that doesn't mean I'll keep you guys from reading it)**

"Hello" Ichigo said while answering the phone.

_"Ichigo it's me umm I got the info."_

"Okay shoot."

_"Alright first off Jackie went to jail for attempted murder she didn't murder anyone though tch pussy next is Riruka she's a prostitute a seductive little bitch she is says here she murdered 5 men not really something to go bragging about I mean come on we did better, then Yumichica says here he's obsessed with being beautiful so to him basically if you're ugly to him he'll kill you hmm says here he killed 15 men and woman for not being beautiful please I killed more than that, lastly we have Ikkaku naturally bald killed 8 males and females yeah he's a douche says here him and Yumichica were put in jail for an armed robbery but get this they're all pro wrestlers who work for Renji Abari."_

Ichigo sighed "Ard I got that and hey where are you?"

"Oh I'm at Szayel's place with Nnotira and Stark."

Ichgo smiled "Really do you think Szayel would want to experiment on them?"

"OOO Ichgo is this an early birthday present of course I would love to experiment on them."

"Okay then I'll at your house in oh say 5 minutes give or take."

Ichigo then stomped on the excelarator and drove as he wonderful car would take him. Rukia felt Hanataro shaking underneath her so she started whispering sweet words to calm him down all while looking at Ichigo. He had a wicked gleam in his eyes and he was driving like a mad man ignoring the streetlights when they were red ignoring stop signs he didn't stop even when they slid off the road a couple times. It made Rukia a little scared of him, anyway a couple minutes later they stopped.

"Umm Ichigo where are we?"

"Shh okay look get in and I'll come in get you and Hanataro."

Rukia nodded and did as she was told, as Ichigo was letting her and Hanataro out of the car she saw Ikkaku and the rest with what she knew were guns.

"Ichigo they have guns." Rukia whispered.

Ichigo said nothing as Rukia followed him she was getting really scared but nonetheless did as Ichigo had advised and stayed quiet. She was walking along side Ichigo when she saw a house a house that damn sure wasn't Ichigo's though it was a decent size house fit for some with went in and Rukia saw Grimmjow a dude with pink hair golden eyes and glasses and he was wearing all white.

She also saw a dude a really tall dude with an eye patch on and piano teeth and he was really intimidating he was wearing baggy faded out jeans and a slim shirt the color of blood. Then, there was another one he looked western and had a sleepy look on his face he was wearing a cowboy hat on with blue jeans cowboy boots the whole Uniform including one of those vests, to say Rukia was confused would be an understatement.

"Hey guys what's up?" Ichigo greeted.

The men waved and the pink haired man spoke first "Oh Ichigo is that my," he then looked at Rukia, "Are those the guys who are following you?"

Rukia knew he was going to say something else but held back and that made Rukia suspicious and by far sh didn't trust these men well except Grimmjow of course so she clutched Hanataro closer to her.

"Yeah those are the people following us and you know what do," The men nodded and gave identical malicious smirks, "Oh right before I forget introductions Rukia Hanataro these are my umm well ugh friends pinky over there name is Szayel, and you already know Grimm, eyepatch is Nnotira, and cowboy over there is Stark guys this is Rukia," Rukia gave a small smile and waved Hanataro being scared cowered behind his mother in fear, "Alright now that that's over Rukia Hanataro come on lets go through the back so I can take you to a hotel."

"A hotel Ichigo why can't we just go back to your house?" Rukia asked.

"I'll tell you in the car but lets go Grimmjow you're in charge of questioning until I get back and Szayel, Nnotira, and Stark have fun."

The boys smiled "Oh don't you worry Ichigo we'll take _ good_ care of them until you come back." Szayel commented.

Rukia shivered as Ichigo pushed her and Hanataro into the far back and opened a back door that led outside, Rukia and Hanataro were then pulled into a corner and were told by Ichigo to stay put and stay quiet.

"Mommy what's going on?" Hanataro asked.

Rukia shrugged "I don't know but I am going to find out," A couple minutes later Ichigo came back and guided them to his car when everyone was secured Ichigo started speeding away, "Okay what the hell is going on Ichigo what who are you?"

Ichigo chuckled "I'm your best friend Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia glared "You know what I mean and why are you taking us to a hotel?"

"Well I know the owner of the hotel and plus that's the safest place to take you I mean yeah my house is safe but umm it's better I don't take you there my family would just baby you."

Rukia sighed "Ichigo what did you do to have a run in with the cops?"

Ichigo scowled "That's a long story I'll tell you later but right now we're here."

Rukia got out of the car along with Hanataro and gasped the hotel was massive like a grand hotel and Rukia wondered why and how is it Ichigo knew all these people. Anyway Ichigo was going in so she an Hanataro followed.

"Well now how is my favorite girl doing?"

Rukia looked and saw that Ichigo was talking to the counter lady, she had long soft brown hair, parted to one side she was wearing a large collard shirt with a vest over it that fans out at the end giving the appearance of tails and she had a pretty red tie to finish it with dark black skinny jeans. And Rukia was completely envious when the girl ran to hug him.

"Oh Ichigo how long has it been?" She asked.

Ichigo laughed "To long," he then turned to Rukia, "Yoshino this is Rukia and her son Hanataro and you two this is Yoshino Soma one of my associates."

Yoshino rolled her eyes "Oh please Ichigo you know you love me...no but Ichigo is a dear friend of mine and I owe him my life."

Ichigo chuckled "Look babe I need you to give Rukia and her son Hanataro a room is that okay?"

Yoshino turned to Rukia "Of course I'll give you the pent house suite free of charge of course and a complementary breakfast and...Ichigo where are you going?"

Rukia looked and saw Ichigo was in fact walking to the doors to leave.

"I got somethings to do...oh and before I go I have to ask how's your son Goethe doing?"

Yoshino smiled "He's fine he's one of those fire person's at the local circus he's doing really good."

Ichigo smiled as well then turned to Rukia "Rukia Hanataro I'll see you guys tomorrow." and with that he left.

* * *

**A/N Okay so first off happy thanksgiving and wait comment Review and well you know update you later hope you all liked this Chapter because I feel like I failed but hey I'll continue this story if I get enough positive comments and review about the story so I'll update ya'll later Ps you can't say Ichigo isn't hot when he's dead serious *sigh***


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hi how long has it been a while I apologize for making you guys wait so long all I can say is shit happens and I had to stop everything I mean I was testing in school getting my drivers license as well as getting a job so you know I've been busy though I'm not sure who i'm talking to right now because half the readers have probably skipped my author note and went to the story well all I can say is this was a little rushed and as always please forgive my grammar, spelling, and punctuation errors because there will be many so without further ado here we go with Chapter 10 YAY oh and for the first time were not starting with what Rukia is doing in the story.

Chapter 10

It was a cold night he was driving from the hotel. What the hell was he doing he didn't do this shit anymore he didn't want to go back to jail, damn it he was already in to deep and he'd do anything for the woman he fell in love with in high school. He smiled thinking about the dare that caused their very first kiss, but then frowned when he thought back to when she started acting weird when they went to college it was only a couple of months when she dropped out all together, then he started thinking about what Hanataro said about her having another child before.

His eyes widened she was pregnant when they graduated to college and they broke up Senior year so that was probably when she started messing around with that asshole Renji. Damn it how could he be so stupid he started to accelerate his cars speed going way over the speed limit his knuckles were turning white as he gripped the steering wheel harder and harder his eyes were golden with rage. He was so pissed he almost didn't here his phone ring but he did and he knew he had to calm down before he answered it or he'd probably crush his six hundred dollar phone in his hand, he took a couple deep breaths and answered.

"Yo what's up?"

"Well after calling over the boys to rough up our guests a bit they're finally ready to talk."

His smile portrayed that of pain and torture to come and God knows he couldn't wait to get his hands on the man who dared take and touch _his_ girl. "Good I'm on my way."

**At the hotel early in the morning**

"Mommy Mommy get up I'm hungry and I want food now,"Rukia moaned as she searched and found a nearby pillow and threw it at her son causing him to fall off the bed."Mom I'm still hungry and ow." Rukia groaned turned away from Hanataro. He did not like this and started to whine as he jumped back on the bed with the pillow in his hand, but before he could hit her Rukia shot up from the bed scaring Hanataro back on the floor, "Mom that was mean!" Rukia snorted and went to the bathroom to freshen up ignoring Hanataro's whining. After she deemed herself somewhat presentable she left the room with her son right on her heel. "Mama are you ok you look grumpy."

Rukia rolled her eyes and kept walking down to the lobby where Yoshino was. She was wearing a pretty black dress shirt which was designed with pretty bright flowers followed by a pencil skirt which looked good on her she had her usual make up on which was just red lipstick and her hair down in a messy pretty way and to top it off she was wearing pretty black high heels. Rukia sighed as she went up to her.

"Hey did Ichigo come back yet?"

Yoshino smiled and shook her head "Nope sorry Rukia."

"Well do you know his number?" Rukia asked.

Yoshino continued to smile and for the life of Rukia she just wanted to smack it off her face, "Yes I do don't you have it as well?"

Rukia nodded, Yeah I do but my phone is off so can I borrow yours?" Yoshino nodded and started rummaging around her desk and got a Galaxy S7 Edge out Rukia's eyes widened, "How did you get a phone like this?"

"Oh Ichigo got it for me." Yoshino answered.

Rukia glared "So you and Ichigo are good friends huh?"

"Yup I remember when I had to bail him out of jail when I got there all of the men were moaning and groaning they looked beaten up Ichigo told me Ai...I mean a couple of guys were looking for a fight and they messed with the wrong guy obviously."

Rukia looked in amazement "What did he go to jail for?"ō

Yoshino frowned "Selling drugs."

"WHAT! no the Ichigo I know would never do that your lying."

Yoshino snorted "Darling I'm afraid the Ichigo you knew died a long time ago."

"Tell me please what what did he do you know like how did it happen?"

Yoshino looked away "I'm sorry but that's not my story to tell."

Rukia growled "I don't care about that my son and I could've taken back to that 'bush wagon elk piece of shit' called Renji but Ichigo," Rukia took a deep breath. "At least tell me why he was selling drugs."

Yoshino looked at anything but Rukia the sighed "Fine then if I'm going to tell you the story lets get Hanataro something eat first he looks like he's about to start crying."

Rukia turned to her son he looked like a poor little puppy dog starving. She sighed grabbed Hanataros hand and followed Yoshino to the breakfast where Rukia got her and Hanataro a plate of food . Hanataro decided to sit with some children his age and a little further away was Yoshino and Rukia sitting down Yoshino was getting comfortable and Rukia she was eating and anxious to know what was going on.

"So what's going on?"

Yoshino sighed "Well let me ask you a question during your time in college when was Ichigo beginning to act strange to you?"

It was a question that caught Rukia off guard she wanted to ask questions not be asked questions, so Rukia had to think about it long and hard before she answered. "Well he started acting strange the third month of college just before I left he started skipping classes and his grades were dropping a lot," Rukia continued to think, "Actually another one of my friends was acting weird as well Grimmjow."

"Jagerjaques?" Rukia nodded "Well they were both drug dealers by that time they were only underlings they were working for a man by the name of Aizen Sōskue have you ever heard of him?"

Rukia thought for a minute "All I know about the guy is from what I heard off the news he was some kind of drug lord who was murdered."

Yoshino agreed "Yes but do you know who murdered him?"

"No the cops never found a lead or something like that so they never found the killer." Rukia answered.

"That's because Ichigo is a very good killer and knows how to leave no evidence."

Rukia started laughing "Yeah right Ichigo Kurosaki a murder sorry lady but that is bullshit."

Rukia went to get up but Yoshino grabbed her hand "I'm not playing; when I bailed him out he swore he'd kill Aizen and take over the espada Grimmjow was the sixth espada Ichigo well lets just say Aizen saw Ichigo as weak just cause he didn't have the muscles like Grimmjow or the brains like some so Ichigo dealt with the drug dealings and everything he well got arrested Aizen got pissed at Ichi for getting caught and called the jail and told the inmates who were in the same cell with him to kill Ichigo off and of course Ichigo beat the crap out of them but he was out for blood so he killed Aizen and became the drug lord and that's only one of his many jobs." Yoshino explained.

"What do you mean one of his many jobs?"

Yoshino stayed quiet for a while before speaking "Well he had many jobs and that's all I can tell you he can explain else to you if you ask probably."

"I need to borrow your phone now please."

Yoshino smiled "Yeah sure you can," Yoshino went to her pocket and gave Rukia her phone. "There you go hon I'm going to go now just give it back to me when you're done I'll be at one of the front desks."

Rukia thanked her got Hanataro who was reluctant to leave his new friends and followed his mother but not before saying good bye of course. When they made it back to the room Rukia put on a cartoon for Hanataro in the bedroom shut the door and went to the front of the room out of earshot of Hanataro and called Ichigo's number it took a couple of rings but the click finally came.

"Hello?"The line was dead not a sound to be heard complete silence on the other end "Hello Ichigo?"Still silence then a groan was heard.

_"So Ichigo do we kill them?" An unknown voice asked._

_"Naww we ain't going to kill them at least not yet unless they tell me where Renji is."_

Rukia's eyes widened that was Ichigo's voice she continued to listen to the conversation.

_"Fuck you."_

_"Come on Ichigo lets just kill them they're not going to tell you anything." This was Grimmjow's voice._

_"No No we'll tell you where he is," This was Yumichika's voice. "He's in an abandoned warehouse."_

_"Don't believe you." This was an unknown voice. _

_"NO he is we'll take you to him." Yumichika pleaded._

_"No we won't." That was Riruka's voice._

_"Well I'll do it I don't want to die."_

_"Fine show us but if you're lying to me I will do things to you that will make you wish you were dead and gone." Ichigo threatened. _

Rukia shivered his voice was filled with malice and venom promising death. Rukia hung up the phone and for the life of her she didn't know why she was about to cry, but she knew she couldn't get emotional. She went to check on Hanataro who was sleeping. Rukia sighed as used the phone to call someone she hasn't spoke to in years the phone rung three times before someone answered.

_"Hello this is the Kuchiki Residence how may I be of help?"_

Rukia took a deep breath "Byakuya and Hisana Kuchiki please."

_"Yes one moment please," and that is exactly what it took a split moment before a familiar voice answered. "Byakuya Kuchiki what is your business for calling me?" _

Rukia smiled a little "Brother I need to ask you and Hisana a huge favor."

A/N So umm how was it was it good bad ehh you know please review comment and you know hope you all enjoyed ps like I said the more you comment and review a story of mine the faster I write because I was going to update this in the summer till someone PM me saying they need another chapter so here it is I hope you guys liked it and please forgive any mistakes I've made ok so night night sleep tight bye :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N So this was a fast update right thanks to all the PM's favs and follows I worked extra hard to get this chapter out and dealing with the drama going on at school you guys better be thankful. anyway due to this chapter being you know sorta rushed there might be more than a little mistakes in this chapter so forgive them oh and please comment and review because it was the reviews and the PMs that got you guys this chapter up so fast because I was thinking of uploading it in June something so enough chit chat lets begin.

Chapter 11

Byakuya Kuchiki the name that sends shivers down a criminals spine he was a man of judgement. He was scary and intimidating he determined who lives for 20 years or dies because of the electric chair and if you haven't guessed it Byakuya Kuchiki is a judge, he was powerful and harsher than Judge Judy and Judge Matthews combined yeah he was the mean and he could easily see through bullshit. Now for a description Byakuya Kuchiki had slate gray eyes and long black hair he was 5'8 and had a nice built he wasn't muscular by any means but he had a little something. At the moment he was wearing a nice pair of baggy black jeans and a shirt his beautiful wife picked out which he didn't like it looked like a shirt you'd get from a rock concert oh and he was 37 years old still in his prime. Moving on to his wife Hisana who was a sweet looking woman she looked just like her younger sister well her younger sister looked just like her well you know what I mean anyway she was petite with pale skin and big violet eyes she was wearing very tight skinny jeans and a nice pretty top with flowers on them she was a cool lean female she didn't care what people said about her. She didn't work which is why everyone called her a whore and or gold digger but like I just typed she didn't care what people said about her truth be told she wanted to get a job but her knowing Byakuya he wouldn't allow his fragile precious wife to work oh and she was 36 years old.

Byakuya and Hisana were were standing at the head of there million dollar mansion yeah this dude was loaded and its not just the fact that he was a judge it was also the fact that he came from nobility. So where was I oh yes they were standing in there home waiting for a very special guest to come which was Hisana's little sister Rukia and she couldn't wait to see her baby sister, though Byakuya was the complete opposite. Now don't get him wrong he loved Rukia like any good brother would a sister he spoiled her enough just like his wife now he was pissed at the fact that Rukia isolated herself from her family because they missed her deeply and when they found out that she dropped out of college and was nowhere to be seen; it broke their hearts.

Back to the presents and not in the feelings there was a soft knock on the door and the butler went to go get but was sadly pushed out of the way Hisana quickly opened the door which revealed Rukia who carrying a little boy on her back and a smile on her face though it looked flushed and she was breathing hard. She was wearing a pair of pants and a white shirt which she found in the hotels lost and found as well as Hanataro's big husky green shirt and blue heavy jeans and mixed match socks with no shoes they together just didn't look right as a unit okay. So upon seeing her sister who she haven't seen in years she did what any sister would do she tackled Rukia into a hug tears coming out of her eyes Rukia hugged back tightly crying along with her while whispering soothing words. After all the crying and wiping each others face Rukia walked over to Byakuya Hanataro been jumped off his Mother the moment he saw Hisana run to his mom, but he quickly grabbed her hand when they were done with their emotional moment. Rukia took a deep breath and looked into Byakuya's eyes she could tell just from looking at them that he was angry, happy, relieved, pissed etc.

"Byakuya," Rukia then turned to her sister, "Hisana I've missed you guys so much."

Byakuya glared, "If you missed us then you wouldn't have left without a trace do you have any idea what you leaving did to Hisana mentally, physically, emotionally, and spiritually?" Rukia looked at the ground not daring to speak, "No you don't know do you well let me tell you her health almost failed her when you disappeared she wouldn't eat she couldn't sleep she wa hollow she was dead yet alive do you understand how much we loved you? And we still do but when you left I couldn't even function right I was so use to waking you up in mornings on your days you didn't have to go to college and I was so use to having to pick the movie we would watch for movie night while you ordered the pizza and Hisana got the drinks. When you left it left a void in mine and Hisana's heart and now you turn up from the blue not only that you look like you've been through hell and then some and you also bring a boy here who looks 10 speaking of who is he?"

Rukia flinched Byakuya was not good to be around when he was pissed and he sounded pissed so being very afraid to test the waters with him, so she answered as best she could as she held back the tears that so desperately wanted to come out.

"I'm s-sorry really I am but if I told you what happened then you'd probably would've disowned me," Rukia then looked at her son, "As for the boy this is my son Hanataro age 11 and he goes to Karakura Elementary he's in the 5th grade and is very smart."

Hisana gasped, "SON! you had a child wait let me guess who the Father is...Ichigo right?"

Rukia shook her head, "No umm the Father is a guy named Renji Abari he's a very known ruthless wrestler."

Rukia looked at her siblings faces and saw they were blank eyes filled with something she couldn't quiet put into words. They all just stared in silence no one really knowing what to say for some reason, so Hanataro knowing what was happening decided to at that moment to speak.

"So mom since they're your siblings that makes them my Aunty and Uncle right?"

They adults all snapped out of their stupidor and turned to the boy.

"Yes Hanataro they are you have your Uncle Byakuya and Aunt Hisana."

Hanataro turned to his new found Aunty and Uncle then looked at his Mother "So that means they're going to help us right I don't want to go back to Renji he scares me Mommy plus you can't go back he's probably going to rape you and abuse again Mommy I hate hearing you scream at night it hurts me."

Rukia's eyes widened she so wasn't expecting her little 11 year old boy to just spill everything out like that she was hoping to to tell Byakuya and Hisana inn private about what was going on. At the moment though she was more worried about knowing how the hell her son knew about rape, and she said it just like that. So Hanataro explained that he had some 8th grade friends who explains sex and everything to him, also they explained to him that when a man or woman is forced to partake in having sex its called rape and that's why he knew about his Mother getting raped, he also knew where babies came from.

When he finished explaining all he knew about sex, babies, condoms etc. Rukia was less than thrilled her son was tainted by his middle school friends. Rukia demanded he tell her who it was but all he did was shake his head saying he was not a tattle tail. Rukia groaned and started yelling at him to tell her but he apparently wasn't a snitch bitch as he put it, and while they were arguing they completely forgot about the fact Byakuya and Hisana were listening and they were pale white upon hearing about Rukia getting raped and abused.

"He did what!"

Rukia and Hanataro quickly stopped arguing and turned to a seething Byakuya and a pissed off Hisana.

"Did I just hear that Renji Abari raped you as well as abused you? What the hell Rukia you let a man abuse you and rape you how dare he even touch you I'll kill him," Byakuya yelled.

Hisana growled, "He hurt you he disrespected you like that and you never came to us."

Rukia looked at the ground, "I'm dealing with it."

"The hell you are!" Byakuya barked.

"Yes I am and besides Ichigo's helping me out."

Hisana smiled at hearing that, "Ah Kurosaki yes I remember him very well he was so kind and sweet to you and you guys argued like a married couple all the time it was so fun to watch. Oh man I remember when he took you to prom you brought 500,000 dollar dress made us get your make up done professionally which was 500 dollars, though it was worth it on your part seeing his dumb expression when he came to get you. And the way he would look at you, you could tell he really loved you but you knew that because you really loved him to."

Rukia sighed, "Yes I still do actually I just can't believe he's helping me out after everything I've put him through though."

"Kurosaki? You mean the one I sentenced 4 yrs in jail?"

"Wait what!" Rukia exclaimed.

Byakuya nodded "Yeah I sentenced Ichigo to 4 yrs in jail though he got out real early because well in truth he knew people but what his officer said was that he got out early because of good behavior."

Rukia wanted to ask so many questions like 'Why did he go to jail?' or 'Was it because he was selling drugs?' though she decided against due to the fact that Byakuya was pissed at her so he'd probably just yell at her. Rukia sighed and decided to explain from the beginning due to Hisana asking her to explain. So she explained that she dropped out of college when she started showing she was pregnant with Hanataro after she had him though Renji immediately knocked her up again with her daughter Yuki, and one day when Renji thought she was cheating on him he decided to 'punish' her by snapping their 6 year old daughter neck in front of her and a 7 year old Hanataro.

While she was explaining everything she unexpectedly broke down in tears she explained that after he killed their daughter he started forcing her to have sex with her and started to abuse her she tried to leave but he threatened to kill her friends and family and her son she couldn't risk that. By the end of explaining she completely broke down saying it was her fault her baby girl died Hanataro was there hugging his mom along with Hisana, but Byakuya on the other hand was furious about the fact that someone touched his sister in that way, and on top of that the motherfucker killed his niece oh someone was going to pay.

"Rukia why did you come here you had to have needed something from us," Hisana asked.

Rukia sniffled and wiped her face with her arm and took a deep breath, "I came here because I wanted to ask if you could watch Hanataro because I'm well I'm going to end this."

A/N so I hope ya'll liked this chapter and remember the more PM's I get and reviews FAVs and follows the faster I update and that's for any of my stories so I kinda rushed this but I didn't want to leave ya'll hanging so you know I worked on this during my classes and it pissed my teachers off so much and it took me 3 hours to type this with no bathroom breaks at all you all better be thankful and I'm so serious well I have nothing to add but I hope you guys enjoyed goodnight everyone oh and ps did anyone catch that empire snitch bitch word yass I love empire welp anyway of I get enough reviews favs follows and PMs like last time I should be updating next Saturday so see you all through the screen.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N No there are no words to why I haven't updated sooner I maybe was scared to post this chapter because well I'm scared you won't like it but I posted anyway because of all the nice PM's and that nice review I got now I hate to say this but this story is wrapping up to an end I predict only like 3-5 more chapters less depends on the fans so anyway without further ado here is Chapter 12 yay oh and a heads up for a fans satisfaction Rukia will get her 3 cents in with Renji trust me now with that little hit given you may read now oh and Read and Review comment make suggestions and I will try to add them in my stories ok now this time foreal you can read wait please forgive the mistakes cause I'm sure there are many in this story and the language please forgive it.

Chapter 12

He thought it would be satisfying seeing the people who hurt the woman he loved die, but sadly no it was more of bittersweet, and the reason for that is because there was only one person he wanted to see brutally tortured only one person he wanted to see dead. He sighed as he and his friends disposed of the bodies of Jackie, Riruka, and Ikkaku it would seem Yumichika was the only smart one in the group since he was the only one willing to give up Renji so he survived, though not without some damage being done to him. It was nothing serious compared to what they usually no Yumichika only got minimum damage done to him a few scratches and bruises really like a busted lip here, black eye there, a cut out tongue there, a ripped off arm here,and missing eye he should count himself very lucky.

"So an abandoned warehouse huh he's so much of a coward that he's hiding!" Grimmjow yelled.

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Grimmjow shut up please I'm thinking."

"About what I say we go there fuck up this nigga up and oh I don't know kill him."

"Look I would love to do just that I would but do you really think the writer of this story would make it that easy someone is going to do something rash I feel it." Ichigo explained.

"What?"

Ichigo shook his head "Nothing" Ichigo sighed as he and his men got ready cause shit was about to hit the fan.

...To Be Continued...

Immediately

In the Kuchiki Mansion dinner was finished and Rukia was explaining to Byakuya and Hisana that Hanataro was to be in bed at 8pm and if she didn't come back she gave them the time and place he was to be at school she also explained no sugar was to be given no sugar after 6:30 or weird things were going to happen. When everything was said and done Rukia got dressed in her clothes she was wearing and black top with a pair of black leggings her face was covered half way with a black cloth ninja's she looked like a ninja to be precised she also had solid gold rings on each hand on each finger covered up with tape.

Now Rukia may not look it but she was a trained fighter she could even beat Ichigo's ass up in a ruled fight that is anyway and she was trained in the ancient style of martial arts yeah she was ready to fight. Before Rukia left she kissed and hugged her son good-bye she hugged and thanked Byakuya and Hisana gave a big smile and left. Before Rukia could go beat the crap out of Renji she had to answer the million dollar question where the hell could he be hiding. Rukia thought for a moment knowing Renji wouldn't be at his house he was probably hiding out somewhere secluded so it wouldn't be at one his friends houses, and he wouldn't leave town he wasn't that stupid then Rukia thought a little more and then it came to her the abandoned warehouse.

Rukia took a deep breath and started to walk then she started running which turned into her sprinting she also started jumping on cars and buildings like a boss ass ninja bitch. When she got to the warehouse( just picture one of those scary haunted mansions with a window on the top of the roof)she looked through the top window. Through it she saw Renji talking to a famous pro wrestler he was well built and well he had so much muscle that you really didn't see anything else to be honest anyway Rukia leaned closer to the window to see what they were saying.

"Renji there's some men here and they're making their way up here they already beat up half of our men."

Renji eyes widened "The fuck do they look like?"

"Well sir one had pink hair another had a western style about him and then there was this tall lanky motherfucker and not only that they had these two big ass men one with blue hair but he wasn't as big as this gorilla sized man and there are a lot more sir." the wrestler explained.

"Kill them don't let anyone get up here!" Renji yelled

The man nodded and ran out the room. Rukia smiled and saw her opportunity and silently jumped down and jumped down silently as not to make Renji aware of her presence since his back was towards her. Rukia put her hands up about to choke Renji until she heard someone coming and had to hide behind some boxes.

"Renji they're coming."

Renji growled "I thought I told you to kill them."

The man bowed his head "Sir they're stronger than we could've imagined especially an or-"

"I don't fucking care kill them they are not to make it up here got it." The man bowed and left.

Rukia sighed and moved away from the boxes and went to hide somewhere else "You know Renji I never took you for a coward."

Renji's eyes widened as he looked for the owner of that oh familiar voice though Rukia knew he wouldn't find her she was on top of the of the wall.

"Rukia where are you huh bitch?"

Rukia sighed "Now why would I tell you that."

Renji frowned "So what you're just going to hide like the sad little slut you are because you can't fight me!"

"I guess you're right I couldn't fight you even though I was a black belt in martial arts and I worked out non stop at the gym and I would daily lift weights that were more than my size but you're right I couldn't fight you." Rukia explained sarcastically.

"Then fight me,"Rukia shrugged and jumped down from where she was so Renji could see her, "Is this some kind of joke huh come on then attack me."

Rukia laughed "What you can't attack me now that I'm ready?" Renji glared, "What are you such a coward that you could only attack me when I was defenseless."

Renji growled and went to hit Rukia to which she was expecting and quickly dodged and punched him in the face hard so hard a couple of teeth flew out his mouth. He sneered when he recovered and wiped some blood of his face and grabbed Rukia by the necks she struggled a bit until she kicked him in the nuts and headbutted him. When she was released she coughed and rubbed her neck an quickly recovered. While Renji was trying to recover Rukia took that opportunity to kick him in the face with her heavy combat boots causing him to fall backwards. His face was a bloody mess and that bought a smile to Rukia's face though as she approached his non moving body she didn't notice the slight grin on his face or the gun hidden behind his back until it was in front of her face.

A/N I know it was horrible right I kinda just threw this together today because I had a lot of demands for it I wish it could've been better but you know stuff happened so I hope you guys enjoyed it a little and please forgive those mistakes I was just rushing to put something down and I really didn't want to disappoint you guys with this chapter so you know review comment and hopefully I update soon depends on you guys so see you guys through the screen later and sorry it was so short.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N SO like hi what's up now this chapter might not be good like at all because well I don't like so I won't be surprised if don't get any reviews so anyway on to the story oh and you might hate me at the end and oh yeah even if its a crappy chapter tell me what I could've done better and I tried to make it longer so lets see how that goes and finally I'm going to get wet...Eww no not that wet you people with perverted minds no I meant my friend invited me to a water balloon fight tomorrow so pray that my crush be there cause I have a weird feeling that he will be for some reason oh I can't wait though I might just be getting my heart/hopes up for nothing but I literally been praying and what am I doing you don't want to hear well read these texts you want to read the story so please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes and language and here we go.

Chapter 13

A gun he had a fucking gun and she as going to die but for some odd reason she accepted it at least she got a few punches in on Renji right? As she had her hands up she felt tears coming down her cheek why was she crying? Was it because she'd never get to say good-bye to her sister and brother or sorry for not visiting them for over four years, or was it because she'd never get to say hey to her friends or see them again, or maybe it was a combination of the two plus her never getting to say I love you to her little boy or the man she'd fell in love with. She looked at Renji as he glared at her with an evil smirk on his face with the gun placed at her forehead this was it he was about to pull the trigger and she was about to die.

"Renji they're here."

Being the dumb jackass Renji was he took his attention off Rukia his target and focused it on the man that came busting through the door allowing Rukia to slip away and hide behind some boxes, as she thanked Kami, God, the gods whoever just saved her she was trying to get her wits back together .

Renji growled "What the hell do you mean 'they're coming 'call the men"

The mans eyes widened "There are no more men left sir they're being taken out as we speak."

"They were professional wrestlers," Renji yelled,"How the..you know what you're fired."

The started to shake "But sir-"

Renji held the gun up and shot him not letting him finish his sentence whatsoever. He then started looking around for Rukia not like he was going to find her she was on the roof looking through the window, and by the way he was acting he was panicking Rukia smiled she loved looking at him panic he was so scared and so weak just like she use to be Karma was a bitch. Rukia was about to leave when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Renji! where are you?"

'What the hell was Ichigo doing down there?' Rukia thought

"Renji Abarai man I've been looking all over for you and don't worry my men are just cleaning up you're pathetic wrestlers and they won't bother us so its just you and me...damn I finally found you and you aren't an easy man to find you know."

Renji growled "The fuck are you?"

Ichigo chuckled "Nigga don't you remember chapter 5?"

Renji frowned but started thinking back to those many chapters ago then snarled "You're the dumbass!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "And you're the ignorant suck now," Ichigo then rolling his shoulders back you know like the way they do in movies and it somehow looks bad ass, "I'm about to mess you the fuck up."

Renji laughed as he put the gun up t Ichigo's chest they were 2ft away from each other and you would expect Ichigo to be scared but he was cool, calm, and collected. Renji frowned deepened usually when people got scared they saw a gun no matter who you were unless it was a person not scared of death. The fact that Ichigo wasn't scared and was calm pissed Renji off very much.

"You going to shoot me or not?"

Renji scoffed and was about to shoot but Rukia wasn't having that so she jumped down dropping on top of Renji causing him to well drop his gun. She had to protect the man she loved she would die protecting him so she started to fight Renji. As Renji and Rukia fought (And Renji was wining) though Ichigo wasn't having that and just as quickly as the fight started between Renji and Rukia was just as quickly as Ichigo stopped it b throwing Renji into the wall.

"You know Renji if you would've punched me I would've went easy on you but you touched my lover and you're going to pay dearly."

Ichigo then after making that statement tackled Renji to the ground and started punching him of course Renji tried to fight back but no wrestler was a match for Ichigo I mean hello he was part of that THUG LIFE damn it what do you expect. Anyway as they fought Rukia was thinking of a way to help knowing she could somehow as she thought though she heard sirens and not just any sirens police sirens. Rukia stiffened Ichigo and her were going down if she didn't think of something fast.

As she thought she payed no mind to the fight she was way to lost in thought to see that Ichigo _let_ Renji punch him so he could dramatically fall back so Renji could get the gun from the ground to point it at Ichigo. Rukia being bought out of her train of thought was going to attack but she noticed Ichigo shook his head silently telling her to leave she was confused at first but she reluctantly did as she was told and got up to the roof just in time cause the police barged in, and aggressively tackled Renji off of Ichigo.

"Renji Abarai you're under arrest for a lot of shit I don't feel like saying so you have the right to remain silent and you know the rest of that shit Ichigo you okay?"

Rukia gasped as she looked and saw "You know Shūhei you could've gotten here quicker."

Shūhei Hisagi grinned he was one of Ichigo's friends and also the head of the police department yeah Ichigo had a lot of connections wait a description is needed right okay then Shūhei Hisagi was a tall and lean built man with dark grey eyes, short black hair, and three scars over his right eye that lead down to his cheek, additionally he had the number 69 tattooed on his left cheek, as well as a blue stripped tattooed across his right cheek to the bridge of his nose. He was also wearing a choker around his neck matching the armbands around his upper arms and he was unlike his fellow officers who were wearing the standard police uniform he was wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a plain black shirt. Shūhei had been Ichigo's friend for years Rukia met him right before she 'disappeared' and she had to admit he was pretty bad ass when they first met.

"Oh shut up you ungrateful...I mean Mr. Kurosaki we're taking you in for umm you know."

Ichigo chuckled "You're not very good at your job Shu."

"Shut up! and," Shūhei roughly grabbed Ichigo by the neck and started to whisper in his ear, "If it wasn't for me you'd be shot."

Ichigo laughed and then grabbed Shūhei by the neck "And if it wasn't for me you'd never would've been chief of police department."

Shūhei smirked and cuffed Ichigo's hands and dragged him out of the building. It was then Rukia understood Ichigo didn't need her help because he planned the whole thing him and his boys beat up the wrestlers then they leave so the cops wouldn't find them but not before making sure Ichigo made it to the top to get to Renji safely so he could beat the hell out of Renji, so he then faked losing at the last moment because he knew the cops would be there he planned everything. Rukia clapped silently before running back to Byakuya and Hisanas' mansion it was five in the morning when she made it back. She went into the mansion Byakuya was there sitting on the couch just him though no Hisana.

"You're back," Rukia smiled, "You know I just got a call and now I'm going to be judging a Renji Abarai and a Ichigo Kurosaki."

"WHEN?"

"Tomorrow a 7pm and you're coming."

Rukia gasped "What why no I don't want to why do I have to go," Rukia whined,"Wait what about Hanataro and-"

Byakuya held his hand up to silence her "Hanataro said his friends mother is letting stay over he said you agreed to it a long time ago so you're going tomorrow go get some rest you're going to need Hisana and I will handle Hanataro okay?"

Rukia sighed but smiled, nodded and gave her brother a hug and bid him a good morning, and walked upstairs to a random bedroom to tired to actually take in the room and fell asleep.

Now somewhere far away from Rukia was Ichigo who was in a jail cell laying down on a cot and guess who who his cell neighbor was come on guess it was Ikkaku jk he's dead it was Renji Abarai.

"I'm going to kill you I swear I will kill you Kurosaki."

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Look Renji I can literally smell your breath from all the way from here please shut the fuck up please."

Renji was about to retort when an officer came to Ichigo's cell saying he had visitors Ichigo sighed but told the officer to let them in the cell. Of course the officer argued with Ichigo saying visitors weren't allowed in the cel but one glare from Ichigo had the man immediately running letting visitors in and quickly leaving. Ichigo looked and saw his two visitors and grinned.

"What's up Grimm Gin?"

Gin Ichimaru was secretly Ichigos' friend when Aizen was still the leader he saw potential in Ichigo that Aizen didn't see and he taught Ichigo a lot and was proud when Ichigo surpassed him he felt like a demented father. Gin never liked Aizen even thought he was well his right hand man and when Ichigo defeated him and said he was going to be leader no one argued they were actually happy. Oh right you want a description of Gin right sorry okay Gin Ichimaru is a weird looking man he's tall and lean and he always have his eyes closed but when he rarely opens them they are a bright blue color he has unusually nice silver hair and he is always smiling a creepy smile a very weird smile. Oh and he specialized in torturing people in the worst way.

Gin glared "Well Ichi not only did you raid an abandoned building without me but you didn't even inform me you were torturing people."

Ichigo snorted as Gin whined and complained "Awe did Gin want to come on the raid that bad?," Gin nodded, "Then maybe you should try to keep it in your pants and stop fucking with Rangiku all the time." Ichigo sighed,"Anyway so what are you guys doing here?"

"Well Ichi we came here to tell you that we got you for the judging tomorrow you ain't going back to jail not on our watch you're our leader and friend." Grimmjow stated.

"Oh please you're going to jail and when you go I'm going to fuck you up!" Renji exclaimed.

Ichigo laughed "Sorry red I don't swing that way."

Grimmjow chuckled and Gin smiled "You must be Renji Abarai oh how I wish I could've been there to have tortured your friends up."

Renji frowned "Excuse me."

"What he meant was to say was you're going to tot in hell along with your friends." Grimmjow explained.

Ichigo laughed a little "Okay now I'm sleepy and me and that shithead have a big day tomorrow with judge so see ya tomorrow."

The boys nodded and said their good-byes. Ichigo smiled and laid down trying to go to sleep but all he could do was stare in space because monkey face was snoring up a storm. Hours later everyone was dressed and sitting in court.

"All rise for the honorable judge Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya walked in sat down in his chair and went on with the normal procedures "It would seem here that you Ichigo have been to jail before for fighting," Ichigo smiled, "And you Renji Abarai it seems no you haven't been to jail before but you're a drug dealer and drug lord ,abuser, hit man, killer, assassin, crime lord, Mafia boss and more it says."

Renji eyes widened "The fuck I am yes I am a bit of an abuser but that''s it."

"Don't drop the soap Renji kay." Ichigo laughed.

"Oh fuck you."

"Oh shut up you heaven gates looking motherfucker come over here please so I can beat your ass again." Ichigo yelled.

Renji growled "Well I don't have a weapon so we'd be using our fists something I'm very good at."

"Oh sounds like your last Saturday night." That comment got everyone laughing.

"SILENCE," Everyone quieted down they didn't even breath, "You are to speak when spoken to now Shūhei what did you see?"

Shūhei sat in the penalty chair or whatever you called it and explained when he arrived to the scene he saw Renji with a gun pointed at Ichigo and Ichigo was scared and begging for Renji not to kill him. Ichigo glared at Shūhei he was going to kill him when everything was over. Byakuya nodded and called Rukia to the stand of course she wasn't prepared and very surprised. Byakuya asked his sister to explain Renjis' and her relationship to which Rukia did she ended up crying in tears her sister having to comfort her.

"Well then I've heard what I needed to hear it would seem Ichigo was doing a noble thing so I won't put you in jail but Renji you're going to jail for oh how about 30 years no bail this case is closed."

Ichigo smiled as he went to cuss Shūhei out about what he said on the post and somehow as everyone was leaving Renji got a hold of a gun and pointed at Rukia's direction since he saw it was her fault he was going to jail "This is all your fault bitch."

Rukia screamed as she heard the gun go off next thing she knew she was on the floor she looked and checked for wounds or if a specific part of her body hurt when she saw she was okay she smiled, but then she looked beside her and saw Ichigo laying flat on his back with blood sinking out of his chest. She quickly went to aid him screaming for help.

"R-Rukia."

Rukia felt tears coming out her eyes "Shh don't talk."

Ichigo put his hand to Rukia's cheek and smiled "I love I love you I always have and I have no regrets don't forget that."

Rukia started to scream louder as Ichigo closed his eyes. It only took minutes for the ambulance to come and take Ichigo to the hospital Rukia followed behind but before she made it to the top she passed out from stressing in her brothers arms.

A/N So you think it was good please comment and review this was one of my worst chapter in my opinion I hope you guys liked it I really did try. So did you guys enjoy the ending oh and ps everything Byakuya said Renji did Ichigo did so I hope you guys enjoy but you know if you didn't I tried remember the more reviews and comments the faster I update so bye see you through the screen and oh can you guys please cross your fingers for my crush to be at this water balloon party tomorrow and that I get this job cause I need it anyway see you guys through the skin.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N So no my ex crush wasn't there at the water balloon fight and I'm not upset because I have turned my life around and have decided that God got me so anyway I went to go see Suicide Squad the movie was freaking bomb okay I loved it so freaking much Jared Leto was amazing but I hated the fact that Joker wasn't in it as much as I wanted but hey what can you do so anyways school is about to start and I've turned my life around so I'm not going to get in any Drama at all I'm just going to watch from afar hmm let me see oh I am proud to announce that Gang life be like will not be continued...Okay let me explained I read the story and I hate it the grammar the language the freaking plot ugh it hurt my eyes to even read chapter 2 though chapter 1 was okay so I'm just going to start the story over okay so I want to seriously thank all you guys who are actually enjoying my stories I don't like to disappoint you guys so I really try my best no I don't have a Beta to help me so its just me and let me tell you it is hard doing this on my own it takes me 3 days to write a chapter down on paper and it takes like weeks for me to actually get in the feeling of typing so yeah its pretty hard but hey so many other fanfiction writers have it worse then me anyway I hope you enjoyed the story please forgive the the mistakes and please comment and review now onward to the story oh and ps the bullet that shot Ichigo just grazed him don't hate me when you read the A/N at the end.

Chapter 14

She don't remember what happened she knows it was something bad though and why was she in a freaking hospital bed? What was she forgetting? Okay then lets backtrack she was in court on the stand and Byakuya said Renji was going to jail, Ichigo got off the hook, and then a gun someone was shot. Rukia eyes widened shit Ichigo and he loves her oh right and he got shot, and what in the ass was she doing still laying down in the hospital bed. Rukia got up out of the bed and started to leave of course she was grabbed and pushed back down in the bed by non other that her sister Hisana how in the hell had she not noticed her before. Anyway she examined her sister her sister and saw she was still wearing the same clothes she was wearing at court so she couldn't have been sleep that long She asked her sister though how long has she been out to which Hisana answered a month.

Rukia was about to scream until she saw Hisana laughing telling her she was kidding around and she only been out for 3 hours and the time was 9:30pm; when Rukia asked how Ichigo was doing Hisana just sighed and explained the doctors weren't giving out any info on Ichigo. Rukia frowned got out the bed again feeling wonderfully refreshed and went to get her phone out her pocket, now before she could began beating up the doctors for information on Ichigo she had to call and make sure her baby Hanataro was doing okay. When she heard everything was fine with him and he was playing around with the boys Rukia hung up and went to the front desk Hisana following her to go sit down.

The front desk lady looked nice and friendly she had a smile that made you just want to smile with her when Rukia asked about Ichigo the lady said she wasn't able to give information about him out. Before Rukia went off on the front desk lady whose name was Lisa she went to go see if Isshin and Masaki got any info since that was their son. When she asked they said the doctors were releasing absolutely no info out on Ichigo Rukia looked and saw Ichigos' sisters along with Grimmjow,Nell, Yoruichi, Kisuke okay you know what everyone was their okay all the people who you met throughout the chapters who are Ichigos' friends are there I be damned if I write all their names were all waiting to hear about Ichigos condition.

Rukia frowned she wasn't going to wait around for hours she wanted answers now so being her she went back to the front desk and demanded Lisa to give her some information on Ichigo Lisa smiled and shook her head. Rukia growled and and grabbed the collar of the woman's shirt and started yelling a lot of bad things to the woman things that can't be typed and posted on the fanfiction website. While Rukia shook the hell out of trying to get something about Ichigo out of this woman, Byakuya was trying to pull her off the sweet lady oh but Rukia refused to release her death grip on Lisa that easily.

"NO no tell me what is the condition of Ichigo Kurosaki tell me now or I will choke you harder." Rukia yelled.

Lisa started fighting back to no avail, "Get her off of me."

Byakuya was now struggling to get Rukia off the woman so Yoruichi went to help along with Hisana but Rukia just wrapped her arm around Lisa's head pulling it when she was pulled. She was not letting go until she got information about Ichigo and she was going to get that information one way or another.

"Could you please release her or I'll have no choice but to call the authorities."

Everyone turned and saw Uryu's father Ryūken Ishida he was a middle aged man of average height he was wearing thin frame less glasses and had narrow blue eyes and white hair. He was currently scowling at the hard at the group who was there for Ichigo. Rukia quickly released the woman and sat down as Isshin stood up and walked up to Ryūken.

"How is my son doing Ryūken?"

"Well he's alive and breathing and is doing fine," Everyone gave happy sigh and relaxed, "But he's a freaking lunatic every time a male nurse gets next to him he starts to punch and yell out threats he already beat down three of them please get him the hell out of my hospital."

There was suddenly a thud and then some 'manly' screams and finally Ichigo emerged with some black jeans and an unbutton long sleeve black shirt on with black shinny combat boots on. Following him were male nurses yelling at him. The moment everyone saw him they all ran to give him a big group hug Ichigo smiled at the love he was getting though he was seriously getting agitated with the male nurses.

" please get back in your room."

Ichigo growled "If you even think about touching me I will _kill _you but not before thoroughly _torturing _you in the worst way possible."

The men immediately backed away from Ichigo shivering in fear Ryūken sighed in annoyance "Please get out of my hospital."

Ichigo smiled gave a wave of thank you and left everyone else turned to Ryūken and thanked him the proper way and followed Ichigo out. Everyone said their goodbyes to Ichigo and said they were happy that he was okay Rukia examined Ichigo's arm and could see a white bandage under the long sleeve shirt. Rukia gave a sigh of relief happy it wasn't a fatal wound and followed Byakuya and Hisana well she was but she was dragged into no other than Ichigos arms.

"Aww Rukia you're not leaving me me are you?"

Rukia blushed "Idiot I have to go pick up Hanataro."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and picked Rukia up bridal style "Okay then lets go pick up."

Isshin handed Ichigo the keys saying Masaki and the kids along with himself will catch a ride with Yoruichi and Kisuke so set Rukia in the passengers seat shut her door and went to the drivers seat asked Rukia where they were going she gave him direction afterwards it was silent. To say Rukia was scared would be an understatement it was so freaking quiet the only sound was the car engine and and she was desperate to break the silence.

"So um Ichigo how's your arm? _Stupid stupid how's your arm smooth Rukia real freaking smooth_

My arm well its good to say Renji has a weak ass shot he only grazed my arm I only did that thing at the end of the chapter to give the readers a reason to keep reading though the I love you speech was real and plus I've been shot in worst places than my arm so the pain is nonexistent. "

Rukia frowned "Yeah you know what Ichigo I don't understand what happened to you?" Rukia could see the confusion on Ichigos' face, "I mean come on you're a hit-man a drug dealer a drug lord a-"

"First off I was a all those things _was _past tense secondly I'm now a school teacher with a lot of money and thirdly I did what I had to do." Ichigo explained.

"But why huh why would you do something like that what happened to you wanting to be a doctor I mean there is no reason no fucking reason you killed people why huh ANSWER ME." Rukia screamed.

"When your mom is on the brink of death your dad is slowly killing himself and your sisters are so sick they can barely move the question isn't why its why not," Ichigo sighed and took a deep breath, "My mom was...she well she had a tumor in her brain my sisters were always sick and my dad hell he couldn't even make simple ends meet for them while I was in college when you left and we were on break I went to visit my family they looked so broken and weak and I hated seeing them like that Mom was told without the proper treatment she would die my sisters were so sick they could barely move anywhere my dad as well from all the stress he put on himself so yeah I killed for money I sold drugs and I was a drug lord and soo much fucking more and I would do it again of it meant my family was taken care of." Rukia looked down cursing herself she didn't know what to say so she just stayed silent she was such and idiot for thinking Ichigo did what he did for selfish reasons of course he did it for his family. When Rukia was about to say something Ichigo quickly cut her off "we're here."

Ichigo got out the car and went to open Rukia's door Rukia nodded a thank you and walked up to an average size looking house. She knocked and waited for the door to open and when it did it revealed a very tubby man with a big face and lips he's very big in height and as I typed before in size as well he had black hair and small black eyes. He was wearing a stained shirt was a beige color and some white boxers with like yellow stains on them so it was probably pee and he reeked of alcohol plus he had a beer in one and hand and a jumbo ass burger in the other.

"Welcome to my humble abo pretty lady I am Marechiyo Omaeda what can I do for you?"

Rukia frowned "Please don't tell me you were watching my son."

Marechiyo smiled showing off his stained yellow teeth "Naw my stepsister watches the kids."

Rukia sighed in relief "Thank you God."

Finally he let Rukia and Ichigo in the house "Sui-Fēng you got visitors get your lazy ass down here." He yelled.

suddenly a gir with a relativly petite frame and gray eyes with black hair came downstairs her hair was worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring she was wearing purple night shorts with a black tank top. She was glaring hard at her stepbrother wishing she could kill the fat bastard if only.

"Omaeda don't you dare yell or call me lazy you fat jack ass cause last time I checked this was my house I paid the bills and I'm the one who has to cook and clean as well as clean your funky ass underwear while I take care of my two sons while your ass gets fatter everyday you know what I can't freaking wait until you die you fat lazy nasty looking pig," Ichigo snickered as the siblings argued and Rukia could only stare eventually they finally stopped arguing and Sui-Fēng turned her attention to Rukia and smiled, "Rukia hi Hanataro was such a doll and he's so sweet"

Rukia smiled "I'm glad to hear that um I came to pick him up should I go get him?"

Sui-Fēng shook her head "No need for that I'll get him HANATARO YOUR MOTHER IS HERE!"

Rukia cringed along with Ichigo at how loud her voice was when she shook it off Hanataro was running towards her jumping in her arms crying.

"Mommy I missed you."

Rukia laughed "Aww I missed you too now go get your things its time to go," Hanataro nodded and went to go get his things, "Thank you again Sui-Fēng you don't know how grateful I am."

Sui-Fēng waved her off "No prob."

A couple minutes later Hanataro was ready to go of course he thanked Sui-Fēng and when he noticed Ichigo said hi to him. When they got to the car Rukia buckled Hanataro up and went to the front seat when she was all buckled up and safe Ichigo began to drive off.

"So Mommy where are we going?" Rukia shugged, "Mr. Ichigo where are we going?"

Ichigo smiled "Well Hanataro where do you want to go?"

Hanataro thought for a second "Oh I know the carnival can we go Mommy please can we go."

Rukia thought "Hmm I guess it is a beautiful night not that cold out here and the snow has melted so yeah its cool with me."

Hanataro cheered and started to do a happy dance a while later when they got there Ichigo bought all three of them the exclusive passes where you didn't have to wait in line it helped that Ichigo knew the owner personally. While walking Hanataro stopped and said he wanted to go in the house of mirrors first so Rukia and Ichigo followed him while he laughed at his funny reflections.

"It's very noble and honorable...I mean what you did for your family." Rukia stated.

Ichigo turned to Rukia with a blank look "Umm thanks."

"What you did for me and Hanataro thank you I well um thanks."

Ichigo nodded "No problem like I said you were and still is the love my life," Ichigo took a deep breath and got on his knee and pulled out a ring, "Umm well I was just wondering if you well umm would well I've been meaning to ask you this for like ever but will you marry me?"

Rukia eyes widened and started to get watery did Ichigo just ask her to marry him with a ring that was pure diamond and shinning bright with she had to answer cool though no matter what "HELL TO THE YES."

Ichigo smiled and went to hug Rukia and of course kiss her they were so happy everything was finally coming together and things were looking up for them she was going on a date with Ichigo. As he spun her around Rukia started crying tears of joy and Hanataro was jumping up and down. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and smiled at the man she loved the man who loved her the man who protected her and the man that saved her.

A/N The end was I going to end it here no I wasn't but I didn't want the story to drag on and on so I'm just like yeah here is a good stop their going to get married and you know so first and foremost I want to thank God for giving me the strength to get up everyday to what I do for you guys umm I want to thank you guys of course who actually read the story commented and stuck by me even if the chapters were stupid guys seriously your comments and reviews encouraged me to freaking continue to the end so thank you guys and I'll hopefully will see you through the screen on another story bye this is Drama is awesome signing out of Save me thanks again love you


End file.
